The Wedding Craze
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story Losing my Muse. It is rated mature so beware of that. This is a Tommy and Jude story but has just about everyone else in it.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 1 (Arriving Home)

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Losing my Muse. This story is on the DLS site as well but as I said I would like all my stories together. Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, and alerts. I will be updating on my other stories soon I've had some technical issues. This story is rated mature because of language and sex scenes. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you,

Cindy

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude and I are sitting here on the plane in an hour we will be home. Jude is lying on my shoulder asleep. I kiss her cheek. She says in her sleep. "I love you." I laugh and whisper. "I love you too."

I heard the flight attend say. "Please return you seats to the upright position we are making our descent into Toronto it's a sunny 60 degrees; thank you for flying Delta." Jude turned and smiled at me through her sleepy eyes. "Morning girl." I said with a chuckle. "Same to you Quincy." She said giggling.

"We are home Jude." "Home, finally back where I belong." I nodded in agreement with her. "So who is picking us up?" She asked curiously. "Actually no one is." I said knowing I had pecked her curiosity even more. She gave me a strange look as we got off the plane. We headed to baggage claim. I picked up our bags and then went to the front information desk. Jude followed me.

At the desk sat a young red headed woman. "May I help you Sir?" She asked me. "Yes I'm Tom Quincy someone was supposed to leave a package with you for me." "Hold on one second Sir." Jude whispered. "Why did you have a package waiting her for you?" I didn't answer her waiting for my package. "Here you go Sir just sign here." "Thank you." "Thank you Sir and have a nice day." I opened the small envelope. There was a not inside. Man here's the keys hope she likes the car. See you soon, Kwest. Jude tried to look over my shoulder at the note. I crumbled it up and threw it in a near by trash can.

"Jude I have a surprise for you." "What is it?" She asked clearly excited. I handed her the keys as we headed to the parking lot. "You bought a new car?" "No silly girl, I bought you a new car." She was shocked. I pushed the alarm to find her car. There sat a new neon blue Mustang just the way imagined it. "That's mine?" She chocked out. "Yeah girl it's my engagement gift to you." Her eyes were wide and then she started crying.

"You don't like it." I said worried. Before she spoke I said. "Don't worry your Mustang will be here in the morning and I can take this one back." She was still in shock. "You bought this for me?" "Yeah well I mean I love your car but I figured you needed an every day car." "Tommy I love it." She said while she jumped in my arms kissing me.

(Jude's point of view)

Tommy bought me a car. Not just any car either a brand new neon blue Mustang. I was still in shock when I got behind the wheel. I started the car the engine purred. Now I'm not much of a car girl but I know that sound is a good sign. Tommy was smiling watching me adjust everything. I turned on the radio and my new cd was in the CD player.

"So who helped with the car surprise?" I asked kind of already knowing. "Well mostly Kwest but he took your sister to make sure you'd like it." I smiled my future brother-in-law is so sweet. "I guess this is why we didn't need anyone to pick us up?" "Actually your Dad is apartment hunting and everyone else had meetings at NBR." "Oh okay." I smile smiling.

"Your sister wants us to meet her at NBR." Tommy said as he gave me directions to their new offices. I noticed it was near G-Major. As we got there my eyes about fell out. "G-Major?" I said in disbelief. "Yeah well Darius decided to move everything to L.A. after my breakdown and everyone else had already quit so he could be closer to Portia." "He sold the building to Jamie?" "Um actually no." Tommy said nervously. "Who owns this building?" I asked. "I do." Tommy said quickly. "Why did you buy it Quincy?" "Because girl this is where I met and fell in love with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." I rolled eyes but smiled. "I can't believe you own this building." "Yeah Jamie rents most of it but I kept one small part for myself." "What part?" He smiled at my question and said. "You'll see soon."

We entered NBR previously G-Major. I looked around Tommy was right it looked a lot like S&A records but still had a few touches of the old G-Major. A blond girl sat at the front desk. When she saw us she jumped up. "Mr. Quincy, Miss Harrison welcome home and congratulations." Tommy smiled and said. "Jude this is Sammy and Sammy how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tom or Quincy drop that Mister stuff it makes me feel old." I laughed and said you can call me Jude nice to meet you." We shook hands. Sammy told me how excited everyone was about me coming home and how big of a fan she is. I saw Zep running out of the board room towards us. "Welcome home." She said and hugged me. "Thanks it's great to be home."

A few minutes later while Zep filled Tommy in on what he had missed Jamie came out of the board room. "Jude I'm so glad you're here." I smiled and said. "I'm glad to be here and home but I do have a question for you Jamie." "What Jude?" "Why didn't you tell me? "It wasn't my place." He said looking at Tommy. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. Kwest and Sadie were coming out of the board room next. Jamie kissed me cheek and said. "We'll talk later okay?" I nodded and watched him walk away with Zep right behind him.

(Tommy's point of View)

I finally told Jude I bought G-Major's building from D. When Jamie decided NBR was up on its feet I told him he could rent the building and I would give him a great deal. Jamie was thrilled and shortly after I became a full time producer. It was strange when we reopened G-Major as NBR. Now with Jude here next to me it was prefect.

I head to my office pulling Jude with me. As we enter my office I hear Jude laughs. The office is huge it has a black leather couch and two desk. I have pictures everywhere. Most of the pictures are of Jude and me but a few taken while she was in London. I see her smiling at one picture it was of me and my mom when I was little.

"How is she?" Jude asks pointing to the picture. "The same but she likes the care center you found for her." "Will she be able to come to the wedding?" Jude asks teary eyed. I knew something happened between my mom and Jude when she came to see me but I was never sure what. "If you want her there." I say leaving it up to Jude. "I do Tommy she's your mom and I like her even if she's sick." I nod and say. "Then she'll be there." Jude kisses me and smiles.

"So how do you like our office?" "Our office Quincy?" "Yeah Harrison I figured we could share." "I love it." She says and kisses me again. Sadie appears in the doorway clearing her throat. "So Tommy, sis ready to talk wedding?" Sadie asks us. We both roll our eyes.

(Jude's Point of View)

As Tommy and I are making out in our office Sadie shows up. I love my sister but damn. I know she is going to be a bridezilla. I am just hoping with Tommy and Kwest's help we can keep her under control. Kwest arrives and sits with Tommy and I on the couch while Sadie sits at Tommy's desk with a huge binder. I know that binder is her wedding binder she has had it since we were little. I remember when she planned Ken and Barbie's wedding.

"First we need to pick our colors." Sadie says opening the binder. "We should have three colors, so I was thinking each couple should pick a color and then she should all chose one." Sadie says more serious than I have ever seen her. "Kwest and I have decided on pale pink." Tommy and I laugh as we look at Kwest. Yeah they decided on pale pink she decided and he agreed not really caring.

"Okay you two what color do you want?" Sadie asks looking at Tommy and I. I look at Tommy and we answer "Blue" at the same time. "What Shade of blue?" Sadie asks us. "Sky blue?" Tommy answers turning towards me. I nodded to Sadie that I agree. "What about silver for the other color?" Sadie asks us. We the say yes at the same time.

We all sat around talking. Jamie, Zep, Speid and Karma joined us. "So moving in with Quincy should be interesting huh Jude?" Karma teased. I shot her a look. Tommy and I hadn't discussed me moving in yet. I actually thought he might want me to move back in the house with Kwest and Sadie. Though I felt like Dad that I would be intruding. Tommy smiled and said. "She's going to love it." I smiled relieved he wanted me to move in. Though his penthouse wasn't exactly what I would call home. I was still excited to be living with Tommy forever. After talking and discussing some business we finally decided to go home. Tommy took my hand we said bye to everyone. "Let's go home girl." I smiled at Tommy and said. "Let's go Quincy."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding Craze

Ch. 2 Moving In

Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.

(Jude's point of view)

As we got ready to enter my new Mustang Tommy asked to drive. I handed him my keys and got into the passengers seat. I noticed we were heading towards my old house not his penthouse. I gave Tommy a strange look but he just kept on driving.

"Are we going to Sadie's first?" I asked clearly confused. "No we are going home." "Um Quincy the penthouse isn't this way." He shrugged his shoulders at me and kept driving in silence. When we got to the street where my old house is I noticed Tommy turning down a side street.

"Quincy where the hell are we going?" I asked a bit worried. We pulled up in front of a huge three floor blue house. Tommy got out and came over opening my door. When we got to the front door he got out a key and opened it and then turned off the alarm. I pecked inside the house and said. "Wow this house is beautiful but what are we doing here?"

Tommy picked me up bridal style carrying me in. I gasped and asked him. "What are you doing?" He just smiled and didn't say a word. When we walked through the door I was amazed at this house. It was beautiful there were high arched ceilings, leather couches, hardwood floors, a fire place it was extremely big but homey. Tommy finally put me down and led me into the kitchen. The kitchen was done in black, ivory, and grays. I loved the glass tops and appliance all top of the line. There was an attached dinning room with a beautiful old wood table and pictures.

Finally Tommy spoke for the first time in almost a house. "How do you like it girl?" He was so nervous waiting for my response. I was suddenly aware of everything. "Is this yours?" I asked noticing how much it fit him well both of us. "No Big Eyes this is ours." I stood there with my mouth wide open in shock. This is our house. It's beautiful and close to my sister and Jamie's houses not far from NBR.

Tommy brought into a huge TV room. And then I saw the home studio it was small but had a lot of equipment. We went upstairs to the second floor. There was a gym and an office and then the master suite. The bedroom had an extra king size bed and oak furniture was done in gold and cream. There were pictures of Tommy, me, our friends, my family, and even his family. He guided me to the pictures of his family.

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude was shocked when I brought her home. I knew she would be surprised I always said what a huge commitment a house was. I want her to know I was serious about making a future. I bought the house hoping that someday she would live there with me. Ever decision I made was with her in mind.

As I brought Jude into the bedroom I saw her looking at the pictures. I took her over to the pictures of my family. It was time to tell Jude all about my family. Most of the pictures were older ones but I had a few new ones they had sent me.

I pointed to an older picture. They he was dark hair blue eyes just like mine. "That was my dad." Jude starred at the picture but didn't say anything so I continued to talk. "My dad was a drunk and he hit my mom and us kids." I looked at Jude she looked like she was going to cry. "Dad was a bad drunk but he left when my baby sister was little. Darius found out he died a few years ago of a heart attack." Her eyes were wide shocked to hear I have a sister I'm sure. I pointed to the older boy in the picture. "That's Tristan my older brother." Then I pointed to the younger boy. "That's me and the baby that's Tisha she's 22 now."

Jude smiled as I went to the recent pictures. "That's what Tristan looks like now and that's his wife Cara and their son he's five his name is Thomas." Jude smiled. "Your brother loves you a lot doesn't he?" I chuckled it was weird to think of my family like that but I knew she was right. "Yeah I guess so but Tristan always felt guilty because he got to go live with Gran and Tisha and I had to stay. Of course I left when I was like 13." Jude nodded but didn't say anything. "This is Tisha now and her boyfriend Luke, they have a daughter she's one." "Have to meet her?" Jude asked. "No I haven't met my nephew or niece." "Maybe we could invite them to the wedding." I smiled and nodded it was time to get over my past. "Maybe we could invite Selena and Ryan too." I added. Jude said. "Your cousin and her husband right?" I was shocked she remembered I nodded and said. "They have always been there for mom especially." I saw tears in Jude's eyes. "What wrong baby?" I asked as the tears just streamed down her face.

I felt nervous as I wiped her tears away. "Girl are you okay?" "I'm just happy." She assured me and kissed me. "Quincy thank you for telling me about your family I know it was hard." I smiled at my girl she was the best. "It was something I should have done years ago." I said kissing her again.

Jude went over to her family pictures. I saw her looking at her mom. "Have you talked her?" I asked I really wasn't sure since Jude and Sadie never mentioned Victoria. She started sobbing and choked out. "No she called when I graduated but I just couldn't talk to her. I tried to find her when I was in London but I couldn't." Jude kept crying I put my arms around her. "I'm so sorry baby." "I love you Quincy." "I love you too girl."

I kissed her first softly and then harder. She smiled against my lips causing me to smile too. She's my beautiful angel. I kissed her neck making her gasp. I pulled her tank top off and was glad she wasn't wearing a bra. I sucked on her hard nipples making her moan. Damn I felt myself getting hard listening to her moans. I picked Jude up and threw her onto our bed, she pushed the comforter down. Damn I am one hell of a lucky man. The girl of my dreams on our silk sheets.

"Tommy I'm lonely." She called out in a small voice. I chuckled pulling my shirt, shoes, and pants off as quick as possible. I made my way to Jude and started rubbing on her perky breast. She sat up kissing and licking my neck. As I was pulling her jeans off Jude grabbed me through my boxers. I coughed out. "Fuck Jude." She just smiled as I pushed her back on the bed. I pulled off her navy thong. Damn the things this girl does to me. She's so wet I can actually seeing her dripping. I rub my hand over her three or four times she starts panting my name.

I lean down and lick her and then I take my tongue and put it inside her twirling it. I go as deep as I can. She's cussing and her eyes are rolling back in her head. I get up pulling off my boxers as I see her finally blinking. She flipped on top of me as I lay back down. She kisses down my stomach and then takes me in her mouth. "Oh fuck girl." I couldn't help but say; as she sucks harder I grab her hair pulling her closer she coughs, "I'm sorry girl." I say as I let go of her.

I pull Jude up and kiss her again then flip us over so I'm on top of her. I slip into her. She was already so tight I knew neither of us would last long. I pull all the way out and push back into her as slow as possible. I hear Jude begging me to speed up. I finally give in. I pull Jude's legs up and pump in and out of her. I felt her getting close. I rub her clit in circles roughly; she bucks her hips against me causing us both to cum calling out each other's names.

(Jude's point of view)

As Tommy pulled out of me and laid beside me I smile at him. "I love you." "I love you too girl." My stomach growls making Tommy laugh at me. "So Quincy so we have food in our house." I knew we didn't he had been in New York for the last almost two months with me. "I'll order a pizza." He suggested making me smile and nod.

After ordering the pizza I asked him to show me the rest of the house. We headed up to the third floor. It had four big bedrooms and three bathrooms. The first two bedrooms were plain and didn't have much furniture. One of the other bedrooms was done up really nice. It was the guest bedroom for sure though I doubted anyone had used it. That was until I noticed clothes Tommy's clothes.

He smiled sheepishly and said. "I've been staying in here since the house was built." Tommy took me into the final bedroom. It was a soft yellow and had no furniture or anything. Suddenly I realized what this room was. I was excited and scared.

Tommy says my facial expression and asked. "Are you okay Harrison?" I tried my best to control my emotions as I asked. "Is this going to be the nursery?" Tommy grinned. "Well I um though about it I had Kwest paint it after we talked in New York." "Good job Quincy I love our house." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

We heard the door bell and I ran downstairs. Tommy laughed and followed me. The pizza guy was shocked to see me standing there. "You're Jude Harrison." I laughed a little and said. "Yes I am and you'll get a huge tip and an autograph if you don't tell anyone where we live." "Of coarse not I'm Gary." He said handing Tommy our pizza. Tommy paid him while I signed an autograph and took a picture with him.

After Gary left Tommy said. "That was nice of you." I giggled and said. "I guess I'm just happy we will have a regular delivery guy who is also a fan." Tommy and I both burst into laughter. After dinner Tommy and I sat in front of the fireplace drinking wine. "You were great today with Sadie." "Yeah but I have a feeling this is just the beginning of bridezilla." Tommy nodded and we headed upstairs.

As we got to the bedroom I couldn't help but ask. "So this is the first time you've slept in here?" Tommy grinned. "Yelp it is." Tommy laid me down and wrapped his arms around me. We both drifted off to sleep.

(Tommy's point of view)

I heard Jude's cell ringing. "Jude phone." She just turned back over. Then I heard me cell I had left it down stairs. I decided to get up and see who had called when the house phone rung. "Hello." I said clearly annoyed. "Quincy I need to speak to my sister now." Sadie shouted at me. I shook Jude and handed Jude the phone. "It's your annoying sister."

Jude and both looked at the clock it wasn't even six yet. Jude sat up. "Sades is everything okay?" "No Jude we have a wedding to plan." I heard Sadie screaming at Jude. "Sadie what the hell is wrong with you it isn't even six yet." I heard Sadie sigh. "Listen Sades we'll meet you at NBR at 8 like we promised." "Fine." I heard Sadie screech. Jude said bye and hung up.

I looked over at her and kissed her. "Morning girl." "Morning Quincy." We decided to go head and get up. I went down stairs and started the coffee. When I got back up stairs I heard the shower. I decided to join Jude. To save on water, yeah that's it. I knew we had plenty of time.

After our shower we got dressed and went downstairs. I made Jude a pop tart while she was drinking her coffee. I grabbed an apple and toast my normal breakfast. Jude poured me a cup of coffee. "I could kill my sister." Jude said. "Yeah girl you're right she is a Bridezilla." "So today we'll met with her and Kwest before were due to work on Speid and Karma's album." "Yeah who knew Speid and Karma would save us." I said grinning

(Jude's point of view)

Jamie stopped Tommy as soon as we got in the door at NBR. So I headed to Sadie's office by myself. Sadie was on the phone yelling at someone. I sat down in her chair. "This wedding is going to be prefect and if it's not someone's going to pay." Sadie yelled. "Yes thank you goodbye." "Hey Sades everything okay?" "No Jude it isn't. Am I the only one who cares about this wedding?" I rolled my eyes. "Of coarse not Sadie we all care." "You didn't care this morning." "Sadie you woke me and Quincy up before six what the hell did you expect."

Sadie's face was red. She was getting madder by the second. "Jude I just want our wedding to be prefect." She screamed at me. "Me too Sades." I said as calm as possible. "No you don't." She screamed at me again. I walked over to her trying to calm her down but she slapped me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sadie?" I said rubbing my cheek. She went to smack me again but I ducked and grabbed a hold of her. We were wrestling on the floor. I grabbed her hair and she grabbed mine. I felt someone pulling us apart and holding me back. I realized the strong arms around my waist were Tommy's.

Tommy carried me into our office with me kicking him the whole way. He pinned my arms down to the chair. He was starring at me like never before. I gave him a weird look. "Are you calm now girl?" "Quincy I'm fine you can let go." He slowly let go of my wrist and went into our office bathroom. He came back with the first aid kit and cleaned and bandaged a cut on my eye.

I told Tommy about Sadie and how she went crazy on me. He was shocked to hear Sadie slapped me and I was defending myself. I started crying Tommy held me telling me it was okay. I stayed wrapped in his arms until Speid came and got us.

"Dudes sorry to interrupted but it's time to record." "Okay Speid." I said getting up bring Tommy with me. We got into Studio A Speid and Karma was already ready to record. I noticed Karma's belly she was showing of coarse I won't tell her that.

"Hey Quincy, Jude heard about the cat fight you okay?" Karma asked sounding concerned. I nodded as Kwest and Sadie came in. I noticed Sadie's lip was busted.

Sadie said. "Sorry to interrupt but Jude can I talk to you for a second?" Tommy looked at me waiting for my response ready to back me up. "Sure Sades, you guys go ahead and start I'll be right back." Sadie and I went into Studio C. "Listen Jude I'm sorry really sorry." "It's okay." "No Jude it's not I accused you of not caring about your own wedding and I slapped you." "Yeah the slap sucked but I know you just want our wedding to be prefect." "Yeah I do."

Sadie hugged me and we agreed to met for dinner and discuss wedding plans. I went back into the studio. Speid and Karma were already singing. Kwest game me his chair and grabbed another one. After the 20th take their first duet was finished and we started mixing. Kwest left and went to find Sadie leaving Tommy and I alone.

"How did you talk with Sadie go?" Tommy asked as he finished putting up the equipment. "It was okay. She apologized and were going over there for dinner tonight." "You got Harrison what ever you say I saw what your right hook did to Sadie's mouth." I rolled my eyes as he kissed me.

(Tommy's point of view)

After Sadie and Jude's fight I tried to be supportive. I'm worried about Jude though. She isn't like Sadie things don't roll off her back even when she pretends they do. We are heading to Sadie and Kwest's now. It will be the first time Jude has been there since she left for London.

As we pull up in front of the house I saw Jude wiping her eyes. "You okay girl?" "Yeah I'm fine Quincy." I'm not convinced but I am going to let it go for now. We walk into the house. I notice Jude face as she realizes everything is the same. Kwest comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey man." I say to Kwest. "What's up man the Chinese will be here in 20." He says as he hugs Jude. "You okay Jude?" I heard him whisper. She just nods and sits down as Sadie comes down stairs.

"Hey sis, Tommy." We both hug her. She apologizes to Jude again and then to both of us for waking us up. After dinner we sit in the living room. Jude looks around and asks. "Sades where dad?" "Out with friends." Sadie says like she doesn't actually believe that. Jude nodes like she doesn't believe it either. They both know their dad is seeing someone. But neither of them mentions it.

We start talking about the wedding party. It's the next thing on Sadie's list. I already knew who I want to be my best man but I hadn't discussed it with Jude. "We should have two best men, two maids of honors for each couple. Then each another bridesmaid and groomsman." Sadie said as she read from her list. We all nodded and she said plus two ushers.

I asked. "So who are you guys thinking?" Sadie said. "Well I really wanted Zep to be my matron of honor and Jamie as Kwest best man." Kwest nodded. I was so relived I looked over at Jude she was smiling. "That works out good because I pretty sure Tommy wants Speid as his best man and I am hoping I can talk Karma into being my matron of honor." Jude said. I laughed how did Jude know that was what I was thinking. "For ushers I thought Kyle and Wally would be prefect." Sadie said as we all nodded.

"For my other groomsman I was thinking of asking Chaz." Kwest said. Sadie said. "Oh and I can ask Mason to be my bride man." We all laughed. "Jude who do you and Tommy want as your other bridesmaid and groomsman?" I answered before Jude could. "We should ask Robbie and Kristine." Jude said. "Great idea Quincy and I was thinking maybe your nephew could be the ring bearer and your niece the flower girl." We talked about my family and I agreed to call my brother and sister tomorrow and ask. Sadie was even figuring out a wagon incase my niece wasn't walking yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 3: Family Dinner

(Tommy's point of view)

It's less than two weeks until Jude's birthday. Sadie has been driving us crazy with wedding plans and we still have five months to go. Jude has been really stressed between Sadie, producing, writing, and moving in. I have been trying to help as much as I can. Stuart and Kwest have been referring with Jude and Sadie. Sometimes Sadie just gets too crazy. Jude's response is fighting with her. Luckily there haven't been anymore physical fights yet.

Tonight is my first Harrison family dinner. The last time I attended a Harrison family dinner was when Jude was dating Shay. I wasn't even really invited to that one. That was a fun night. But tonight I am nervous.

Kwest has been having dinner's there for a long time. Stuart has always liked Kwest. Me, I have broken both his daughters' hearts. I broke Jude's more than once. I am hoping tonight can be a new beginning.

Jude is in the shower I'm already dressed. I keep trying to keep myself busy. Jude's stuff arrived so I arrived so I unpacked the last few boxes. It was mainly cd's and journals.

I was surprised she actually let me read all her journals. There was so much about me. I knew she liked me but I had no idea how deep her feelings were. The words in them were a bit naive but still beautiful.

Jude comes out of the shower in a towel smiling. "You look nice Quincy; you do know we are just having a quite family dinner." I smiled but didn't say anything. As Jude gets dressed I am sitting on the bed. "Babe are you okay?" She asks me concerned.

"Yeah girl I'm fine just a little nervous." "Why are you nervous?" "Um because this is my first family dinner since I crashed the one when you were dating Shay." She started laughing and sighed lightly. "Quincy my dad agreed to let you marry me I think dinner will be easy after that." I rolled my eyes at her.

(30 minutes later Harrison House)

Living so close has its good points but right now I'm sweating bullets and wishing we could drive longer. Jude keeps asking if I'm okay. The truth is I'm not. I just want her Dad to know how much I love her.

"Babe, Quincy you ready?" "Yeah girl let's go." We walked into the house where Jude grew up. I have been here a million times but this time is different. After Sadie comes in to greet us Kwest follows not far behind. We are talking about work.

"Where's Dad?" Jude asks as her dad comes out of the kitchen. "Hi Jude." "Hi daddy." They hugged so a minute or so. Stuart comes up and shakes my hand while my heart starts beating fast. "Tommy I'm so glad you could join us." Stuart says warmly. "Thank you Stuart I'm uh glad to be here." Jude grabs the wine I bought and handed it to her dad.

"Tommy you have excellent taste." Stuart says clearly talking about the wine. Though Sadie, Kwest, and even Jude laugh. I know what they are thinking but neither Stuart nor I say a word. "Stuart you should come by and see the house." "Yeah I am excited to see it Jude and Sadie say it's amazing." "I had it built with Jude in mine." She nods agreeing with me. "Dad you should see the nursery Sadie says with a giggle. Stuart's eyes got big. Oh great like I wasn't nervous enough.

"Nursery?" Stuart chokes out. "Future nursery when were married and ready of course." I said hoping to smooth thing over. "Tommy its fine she's a grown woman now I was just surprised Jude said you weren't a kid person." "Dad I didn't say that recently." Jude said obviously embarrassed. I heard a bell ring and then Stuart rushed off into the kitchen.

(Jude's point of View)

We all sat eating dinner. Dad made lasagna one of my favorites. Tommy is finally relaxing and I am thrilled. I finished my glass of wine and noticed them all starring at me. "What?" I snapped at them. Everyone started laughing. "Girl you're drinking the wine like its water." Tommy said with a chuckle. Dad refilled my glass and didn't say anything thankfully.

"Where is the wedding taking place?" Dad asked us all curiously. "Yeah Sades where?" "Actually little sis I was going to ask you and Tommy for some ideas." "Really?" Tommy and I said together.

"I do have an idea." I confessed as everyone looked at me. "What about the church by the farm house." "Jude that's a great idea." Dad said smiling. "It's too small." Sadie complained.

I was thankful when Tommy spoke up. "Sadie its prefect." "I guess we could go look at it." Sadie said giving in. "How about the five of us drive up tomorrow?" Tommy suggested.

We all agreed to drive up there in Tommy's new Hummer. After dessert we said goodnight. Dad agreed to come over to the house tomorrow night. On the way home Tommy suggested inviting Dad to stay with us for a while. He still hasn't found a place and we have so much room. I was excited by the idea I have missed him so much.

{The next day}

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude and I ran late as always with my girl. We rushed to pick Stuart, Sadie, and Kwest up. Kwest come out of the house when we pulled up. "Hey super star, hey T." "Morning Man." I said Jude just nodded to him. She put her sunglasses on. I had to laugh at her she's so not a morning person.

"Girl you okay?" She just nodded to me. Stuart drove up a few minutes later. "Hey Dad where were you so early?" Jude asked. "Having breakfast with a friend." Stuart said seeming kind of annoyed. Kwest smiled at me and mouthed friend. Then I laughed too. Sadie came out with a huge cooler. "I thought we could go to the farm and have a picnic after we check out the church."

We all agreed it sounded fun. The drive was pretty quite. Jude and Kwest both were sleeping and Stuart and Sadie were both texting. I just listened to music and thought about two years ago when Jude and I made this trip.

Jude opened her eyes looking at me smiling. "Quincy we almost there?" "Yes Harrison." Jude and I laughed together. We pulled up at the church Sadie jumped out heading towards the church office. Stuart woke Kwest up. Jude and I headed inside to a very familiar part of our past.

We saw Sadie come in talking to the minister we had seen two years ago. Jude walked over to the organ. I sat down beside her as she played (Don't You Dare.) Kwest and Stuart watched from the doorway. I kissed Jude's cheek as she started singing.

Sadie and the minister were now watching and listening too. When Jude finished the song I kissed her deeply. The minister spoke up saying. "I knew you were here for a wedding." We were surprised he remembered us. Sadie sighed and said. "Okay I'll make it work." Kwest was talking about how beautiful it was with Stuart. I am so happy were having the wedding here. This is an important part of mine and Jude's past together. This is where I finally had the strength to say goodbye to Angie. But even more importantly this is where Jude told me she loved me for the first time.

After we left the church we headed out to the Harrison's farm house. I hadn't been there in years. Jude was quite on the way. I couldn't help but wonder what was on my girl's mind. Sadie was chattering to Kwest. Stuart was still texting. I wondered when Jude and Sadie were going to ask about his girlfriend.

Once we arrived Kwest and Stuart unloaded the Hummer. Sadie headed off to the kitchen to get everything set up. Jude was still sitting in the Hummer not moving. "Girl you okay?" She didn't answer me I thought she was upset. Maybe she was thinking about the last time we were all here.

Then I saw Jude's eyes light up. She got out of the Hummer and ran towards the open field. I ran after her yelling her name. She didn't stop though.

When she finally did stop I asked. "Jude what are you doing?" "The reception." She said out of breath. "What about it Harrison?" I asked confused.

I turned around and saw Sadie and Kwest. "Jude it's prefect we can have tents and lights." Sadie said. While we ate lunch we smoothed out a few more details. I was glad Jude and I were finally getting to really have an input in our wedding. Now we can look towards Jude's birthday and Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4 Part one

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 4

Part 1: Jude's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music mentioned except Until you're Home. 

[5 days before her birthday]

(Jude's point of view)

In five days I'll be 20. I've always loved my birthday. When I was little we would celebrate for a week. Tommy heard Sadie and Dad say how much I use to love my birthday. Dad told Tommy about my rule to celebrate for a whole week at least. Tommy wanted to know when that changed. I told him the truth the same time I became famous.

I mean I was looking back on my past four and thinking if I celebrated a week I would have been more upset. My 16th birthday was full of heartbreak. My 17th was better but I was locked in a room without food. My 18th well it started out good but ended in heartbreak.

My 19th was the worst birthday I have had though. Last year I had just arrived in London, my label decided to throw me a party. Well no one could come they were all busy. I hung out with Kristine who I barely knew dranked way too much and ended up missing everyone before I passed out. The only highlight of last year is when a package from Tommy arrived. It was full of pop tarts, apple strawberry body spray, and a gift card for Starbucks. I e-mailed Tommy to thank him and we started e-mailing a few times a week.

This year my birthday is going to be different starting with tonight. Tommy has a big surprised planned for tonight. Sadie picked me up early and we headed to the mall. Sadie told me I need outfits for the next five nights. We also hit Victoria Secret.

Last Night Sadie, Kwest, Tommy and I made out our guest list for the wedding. There were only two small arguments a major improvement. The first Tommy and I lost we didn't want any press invited. But we did get Sadie to agree to only five reporters.

The other disagreement was about inviting Darius. Tommy and I both thought he should be there. But after Sadie and Darius' thing she hadn't spoken to him. Kwest of coarse couldn't stand that Darius had touched Sadie. They finally agreed to invite him but to get us back they put Shay on there too.

There were a few question markers on the list. Mom was one of them we don't even know where to send an invitation. Dad said we should hire a private investigator to track her down. Sadie and I agreed to think about it. The other question markers are EJ and Georgia we sort of lost track of them about two years ago. But we are going to try and find them I mean Georgia is the person who introduced Tommy and me. I was happy that Jamie got me in contact with Kat. She is doing well for herself.

Anyway back to my birthday Sadie finally gave and told me a few things. For one thing each night for the next five nights there will be a different host. Tonight is my private night with Tommy as the host. I had to giggle when Sadie told me that. Tomorrow night Sadie and Kwest are hosting. Thursday night Dad is the host and Friday night is my friends turn. And Saturday night is my actually birthday and the host is Jamie and Zep.

I know nothing about any of the events planned but Sadie says it's going to be a lot of fun. Sadie helped me picked out clothes. For tonight I bought a black dress, heels, and sexy lingerie. Sadie picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, leather blue jacket, and a pair of boots for tomorrow night. Thursday night I'm wearing a blue jean skirt and silk red top. Friday night I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt. For my party Sadie picked out a dress it's different than my usual style but really pretty.

Sadie laughed as we were getting ready to leave I got fan mobbed. They grabbed at my clothes ripping them and knocked me to the ground. They were all screaming and taking pics with their phones. Then we got outside and the paparazzi took pictures. We out ran them and finally headed home. I was just reminded again why I don't like the mall.

When I arrived at the house I grabbed my bags and ran in. The house was mostly dark. I heard soft music coming from the sound system. I recognized the CD it was the one Robbie made me from my release party. I saw a light on in the kitchen.

There he was my Tommy. He was standing in front of the stove. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button down shirt. He turned around seeing me standing there in my ripped dirty clothes. He just smiled and came up to me. I frowned looking at my clothes. "Have a good time at the mall girl?" Tommy asked laughing. "Yeah getting my clothes dirty and getting tackled to the ground is so much fun." Tommy wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "So Quincy what are your plans for tonight host?" Tommy laughed and said. "Go take a shower and dinner will be ready by the time your out." "Okay kiss then get your ass back in the kitchen." I said with a little laugh.

After my shower I curled my hair and put on my make-up and then my dress. I heard Tommy come in the room. "Wow you look incredible." He said then I got up and took a little turn. "That is a very sexy dress." Tommy said as he led me into the dinning room. I sat down at the beautiful table. It had nice liens, candles, flowers, and china.

Tommy brought out our salads and wine first. Then after that he revealed tortiere which is his favorite food. It's a French meat pie he made it the first time he ever made me dinner. It quickly became one of my favorites. As we sat eating we were listening to a CD I mixed in New York. I hear I'd Come for you by Nickleback fill the room.

"Babe that was delicious." I said to him. "I'm glad you liked it girl." Tommy brought out dessert next. It was a brownie, chocolate chip cookie sundae. Gotta Be Somebody was playing. "Quincy this is soooooooo good." He chuckled and scooted closer so he could feed it to me. He was kissing down my neck when he stopped suddenly. "What?" "Is that a new body spray?" He asked sniffing my neck. I laughed and said. "Yeah it's wild honeysuckle." "I liked it girl." He said with his eyebrow raised causing me to giggle.

While Tommy cleared the dishes I freshened up. I walked into the living room. Tommy came in as the CD changed. It Did by Brad Paisley started playing. Tommy grabbed my hand and pulled me close as we swayed to the beat. He kissed my forehead. "I love you Jude." "I love you Tommy." "Come on girl." Tommy took me into our small studio. "I wrote this when you were in London." Tommy said as he sat down strumming his new guitar. It was an unfamliar melody. Tommy started singing.

_I sit here each day_

_I sit here each night_

_Thinkin how nothing won't feel right_

_Until you're in my sight again_

_I have my memories_

_And my fantasies_

_They're all I have_

_To keep me warm this night_

_I sit here each day _

_I sit here each night _

_Dreams that's so right_

_Until your home_

_I have your words_

_I only really need three_

_To make me feel complete_

_Until your home_

_I have my private fantasies_

_It makes it easier on me_

_I worry but I know_

_You're with me_

_You have my heart_

_Until you're home_

_Than you can have_

_You can have all of me_

_I smile and light up_

_When I hear you got mail_

_I print out your e-mails_

_When I read your words_

_It's like you're right here_

_I forget about the miles that separate _

_I'm smilin cause you're_

_Just being you_

_My thoughts are a funny place_

_Some are pure and some are dirty_

_No one can make me feel_

_The way you do_

_Cause baby I still love you_

As Tommy strummed out the last chord the tears streamed down my face. "Well girl what did you think?" He asked he was nervous. "It was beautiful what's it called?" I asked as he hugged me wiping my tears. "Until you're Home." "Wow Babe I loved it."

I told Tommy to head up to the bedroom. I put on the white angel lingerie I bought early that day. When I came into the bedroom Tommy was standing in blue silk boxers. Maybe I'm Amazed was playing on the sound system. I saw Tommy coming towards me with a sexy smile. "You've never looked sexier." He said kissing me. He kisses were slow passionate. I could feel the love in ever kissing and ever touch. As we made love I knew this was going to be the best birthday ever. After we made love I fell asleep in Tommy's arms.

I woke up around one and Tommy wasn't in bed. I grabbed my robe and went looking for him. He was standing on the porch. "Quincy it's late what are you doing?" He handed me a couple of boxes. "Happy birthday Baby." "Thank Quincy." Tommy laughed as I ripped the first one open.

My first gift was a jig saw puzzle of Tommy and me kissing. "Tommy how cute I love it." "One more tonight." Tommy said handing me the other gift. The other was a calendar full of pictures of us and our friends. Tommy told me he had lots of gifts planned. I actually blushed when I clapped and he laughed. We laid down in our porch swing and fell asleep.

(Tuesday still Jude's point of view)

We spent most of the say mixing Karma's new song. She didn't hang around much morning sickness. I noticed she was starting to wear maternity clothes. No one said anything to her about it though.

Tommy and I headed home to get ready. I got dressed and hurried down stairs. Tommy was wearing jeans and his leather jacket too. "So Quincy what's my sister planning for tonight." "Girl I'm not telling you." "Damn." I mumbled and Tommy chuckled at me.

We pulled up at Sadie's with Tommy's Hummer. Sadie and Kwest come out first with Jamie and Zep right behind them. We drove towards down town. "Speid, Karma, and Wally are going to met us there." Sadie said. Kyle was in New York visiting Gina again but he would be back Friday.

We went to a new club it was called Hot Stuff. I danced with Sadie first. Then I danced with Kwest and then Speid. I was drinking my sexy on the beach when Sweet Cherry Pie by White Snack started playing. "Harrison you want to dance?" Tommy asked.

I nodded and Tommy led me to the dance floor. Either of us dance much to rock music so we just gridded against each other to the beat. As I was rubbing against Tommy I noticed Sadie taking pictures. I was surprised when Tommy started posing with me.

The next song was I'll Make Love to you. Tommy pulled me close and sung to me. He knows much Ii love it when he sings to me. After the song ended me went back to the table. Sadie set up shits for all of us except Karma. Things got real foggy after that. I kind of remember Karma dropping us off and I noticed Dad wasn't here again. Dad is suppose to be living with us but he's never here.

{Wednesday still}

(Jude's point of view)

When I woke up Tommy was sitting next to me watching me. He had a few boxes next to him. He handed me aspirin and water first then he kissed me. "Morning girl." "Morning Babe." "Since we got distracted here are last night's gifts." I opened the first one it was a tank top that said Future Mrs. Quincy. I laughed kissed him.

He handed me the next one. It was an envelope with a card from Kellogg. It said it was good for a year's supply of pop tarts. Before I could jump him he handed me two more envelopes. One had the lyrics and music to the song he wrote me. The other had a gift card for the candle of the month club.

Just as we started making out Jamie called. We headed off to work. Speid was recording music for Karma's song. Then we mixed the music.

I was trying to get everyone to give me hint of the events for tonight or tomorrow but they wouldn't. I got a text message from my Dad that he would met us at NBR. "Is Dad's thing here or are we just meeting here?" I asked Tommy. "No hints girl." "Fine then." I said but I kept trying. Wally almost told me but then Tommy distracted me.

At seven we all sat in studio B waiting for Dad and talking. Tommy gave me five more wrapped gifts. The first was electric drams along with lessons from Kyle. The next one was a Twilight board game. I was surprised by that one since Tommy pretends to hate the books and movie. The next one was a desk lamp. Then there was a musician's guardian Angel pins. The last one was a silver and blue flower ring. Tommy took all my gifts to our office.

Dad arrived and brought me out to the lobby. He had set up a small stage, balloons, and streamers up. Dad hugged me and then ran up to the stage to a microphone. "Good evening welcome to night three of Jude's five day celebration. Tonight I'm your host as Jude's dad I am her biggest fan well besides Tommy so I thought we should do something musical. With Tommy and Jamie's help we decided on a karaoke night. The food night is some of Jude's favorite junk food. There is pizza, nachos, brownies, air heads, and twizzlers. So enjoy yourselves especially you baby girl happy birthday."

I smiled up at my Dad. My phone rang as everyone started to eat. "How's my favorite singer?" "Hey Mas I miss you." "Miss you too Jude we'll be home tomorrow night." "Great I can't wait to see you." "Me too well Jude I gotta go I'm due on stage see ya tomorrow." "Bye Mas." Tommy came over carrying two plates. He handed mine to me. "Thanks Babe." "You're Welcome girl."

We sat talking well mainly me convincing Tommy to sing tonight. Tommy finally gave in. Karma sung first she decided on Just Dance by Lady Gaga. She did really well of coarse but I laughed the whole time. I wasn't laughing at Karma but at Speid, Wally, and Jamie dancing. They even cracked Tommy up.

Next up to sing was Sadie. She sung Lola by The Kinks. Kwest held up his cell phone. I was laughing so hard soda came out my nose. Dad and I both cringed and then looked at each other laughing. Zep sung next Karma picked her song it was Crazy by Britney Spears. Her singing wasn't that bad but her dancing was terrible. She reminded me of Elaine from Seinfeld.

Speid sung next he picked Animals by Nickelback. But he pissed off both Karma and Tommy when he dedicated it to me. I just laughed and got up dancing with Sadie. Wally went next he sung (Tequila Makes Her Clothes fall off) by Joe Nichols. When he dedicated it to me Tommy shot me a strange look. I just shrugged and danced again. Wally sings pretty well but if it's country he sings really well.

Jamie decided to go ahead. Dad picked out his song. He sung Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts. It was okay but he can't really hold out a note. But he sounds better than Sadie. Tommy spun me around the dance floor. Tommy whispered to me. "Jamie singing this song while we dance that's put fitting." I giggled and nodded.

Dad went next picking Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins. Tommy and Kwest were both smiling. My Dad has a good voice but try telling him that. When he finished I hugged him. "Daddy that was wonderful." "I'm glad you liked it baby."

Kwest went after Dad he sung Bittersweet by Kanye West. Sadie and I danced right in front of him. Kwest was pretty good. Tommy went next and he let me pick his song. I picked Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects. I stood up on the stage and danced around Tommy while he sung. Sadie and Dad were laughing and shaking their heads at me.

"Jude you're up next." My Dad said when Tommy's song was over. "Actually I want to do a duet." I said pulling Tommy back over to the microphone. "Girl what are we singing?" "Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow." He chuckled and nodded. My Dad started the music. My Dad was dancing with Jenny from accounting who we asked to join us. Tommy was rockin the song. He kept singing to me. Finally it was my turn. Tommy smiled at me. We kept working the stage as I sung. After we finished singing my dad picked a song just for me.

I cracked up when I realized it was I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Tommy's face was blank. Then when Karma came up on stage with me I thought Speid and Wally were going to pass out. At the end of the song I pecked Karma on the lips just to up the shock value. I couldn't stop laughing at everyone's shocked faces.

As the night went on Speid and Karma sung Oh Love, Sadie and Zep sung Michelle Branch, and Jamie and Wally sung I Melt. Then Kwest sung With You, Dad did Anytime At All, Tommy sung Feels like Tonight, then I sung Underneath it All. We ended the night with the girls all singing Girls just Wanna Have Fun. The guys followed with Macho Man, and then the last song was Take My Breath Away with Tommy and I singing together again. "Dad it was a great night and the food was prefect." I said as I hugged my Dad. "Bye sweetie I'll see ya Saturday." "You're not coming home?" "No I'm staying at Doug's tonight and tomorrow night." "Okay Daddy bye I love you." "I love you too be careful."

{Friday}

(Tommy's Point of view)

I heard my phone ringing it was only 8 in the morning who was calling so early. I looked over at my girl who was still sleeping. I took my phone and answered it in the other room so it wouldn't wake Jude.

"Hey Speid what's up?" "Quincy you gotta get dude up and ready we have rock climbing at 10." "Speid are you nuts why do we have to go so early?" "Because dude we got a full day and night of activities planned, Sadie is going to text you the schedule bye dude." "Bye Speid." Great I have to wake up Jude she's going to be thrilled.

I hurry and take my shower first and make coffee hoping that will cheer Jude up after I wake her up. I take the coffee into the bedroom. "Hey baby wake up we've got a busy day." She doesn't move at all. I kiss her and try again to wake her. "Girl you gotta get up." "No sleepy." She mumbles. Damn Speid if he wanted her up early he should've came over and woke her up. "Harrison come on our friends are waiting for us." "Screw our friends." I laughed at that one. I finally decided screw it and picked her up carrying her into our master bathroom.

When I turned on the shower and pushed her in she was mad. "What the hell Quincy." "Girl don't be mad at me it's Speid's fault." "Fine I'll deal with him later there better be coffee and a poptart ready for me in fifteen minutes." She yelled at me. "You gotta girl."

Fifteen minutes later exactly she came down in her new jeans and t-shirt. We ate and then headed to NBR to meet up with everyone. On the way I got Sadie's text her schedule of events for the day and night. Damn Jude's not going to believe what they have planned this should be an interesting day.

When we got to NBR Jamie, Speid, Wally, Kyle, Mason, Chaz, Kwest, and Sadie were waiting for us in their casual clothes. Speid handed Jude and I boots for our climbing. Jude finally figured out we were rock climbing. Karma and Zep were staying behind and said they would meet us later. We drove with Chaz and Mason. Jude and Mason were talking about the wedding. Chaz and I were talking about sports.

Rock climbing didn't go so well. First Wally and Kyle got into a huge fight. Then Sadie got mad because she got dirty. But the worst thing was when Jude fell and got hurt. I of coarse flipped out. She says she's fine but still. I saw how hard she hit the ground. After rock climbing we hurried to play laser tag. That went a lot better. Of coarse the teams were fun it was Jamie, Jude, and SME against Mason, Chaz, Kwest, Sadie, and me. Jude's team won but that's just because SME cheated.

After laser tag we met up with Zep, Karma, and Sammy the receptions that Wally has begun dating for bowling. I found out that Jude was a great bowler. She has never mentioned it. But when I asked her favorite part of bowling she said the snack bar. I went and got her some fries. After we bowled we headed to the tattoo parlor. I decided to get one with Jude. It turns out she told SME she wanted another tattoo for her birthday. I got an angel with her name and birthday. She got a guitar and put Tommy's girl on it.

As we were all leaving to go to Speid and Karma's Speid stopped us. "Okay dudes before we head to the mansion we are having a Jude scavenger hunt. On this list are clues you have to figure out where to go to get your next clue. Were going to do this in couples except Kyle dude you can pair up with Wally and Sammy. After we find the final clue you can head to the mansion first one there wins a special treat." "Come on Quincy." Jude said pulling my arm so we could get the first clue. I couldn't help but laugh at my girl. She always wants to win.

(Jude's point of view)

A scavenger hunt oh yeah and it's all about me. I know Tommy and I can win. I read the first clue and thought piece of cake. "Girl what's say?" "It says go to the place where Jude rewrote 24 Hours with Tommy." "Okay to the lake then." When we got there we saw Sadie and Kwest right behind us. I pulled Tommy back to the car not wanting them to catch up. "It says go to the place where Jude sung I'm in Love with my guitar." "I guess were heading to Carson High." Tommy said speeding off. The next clue said to go to where Tommy and Jude shared their first kiss.

Tommy asked. "Where and when does Speid think we had our first kiss?" "I actually don't know but I think we should head to NBR." I admitted remembering telling Karma about my 16th birthday not long ago. When we arrived at NBR I went in and Tommy and I headed up to where we had our first kiss. There was a box with clues. Tommy just smiled and read the next clue. He was laughing. "What's it say Quincy?" "Head to where they had their second kiss." I rolled my eyes and said come on.

We went to Jamie's office which use to be D's office. There was the clue. "Quincy that is so weird because I never told Speid or Karma you kissed me here." He chuckled and said. "I might have told them about that one." I laughed and read the clue go to where Jude spent her 17th birthday. Tommy and I headed out to the rehearsal space.

When we got to the**Chrome** Cat we went in noticing how great the place looked. There was a Happy Birthday sign and it was all cleaned up with flowers and everything. "Wow it looks great down here." I said as Tommy nodded at the work that had been done. I read the next clue and started blushing. "What's this one say girl?" "We hmm can go up stairs now." I said not answering his question. He grabbed the clue and read go to where Jude lost it to Quincy. He just laughed and led me up stairs.

When we got up there we got the next clue when my phone rung. It was Sadie. "Jude we are way behind cause Kwest and I are arguing about where you and Tommy had your second kiss." "Okay Sades since you're so far behind I'll tell you it was D's old office." "Damn it Kwest was right." She said obviously annoyed.

I told Tommy how far behind Sadie and Kwest was I figured everyone was probably pretty far behind us so Tommy and I sat down. Tommy read the next clue Go to the place where Jude wrote her very first song. I finally got up and led Tommy to the car. We got to the old house I went to the backyard and climbed up into the tree house. I got the next clue and read it. "Go to the place where Jude first told me she was in love with Tommy." I laughed and said come on. We went into the house and up to my old bedroom. On my bed was the next clue. "Go to the mansion and hurry Tommy and Jude everyone will be right behind you." I read to Tommy. As we got outside I saw Mason and Chaz pull up with Jamie and Zep right behind them.

Tommy drove like a manic to the mansion when we arrived Karma and Speid came right to the door. "Babe I told you they would win." Karma said to Speid. We all laughed and then I had a few questions for them before anyone else arrived. "Where did you get all that information?" I asked. "Well some of it like the kisses was from you and Tommy some of it I knew Jamie and Kwest helped. "How did you know where my first time was?" I asked blushing. "Dude I don't think you want to know how I know okay." "No I want to know right now Speid because Tommy and I didn't tell any of you." "Speid she's right we didn't tell any of you." Tommy said backing me up. Everyone started arriving so we didn't get to finish talking.

Jamie and Zep were second to arrive with Chaz and Mason right behind them. Then Kyle, Wally, and Sammy showed up. Finally Kwest and Sadie showed up still arguing. "So Speid what's our prize?" I asked. "You get to pick what game we play first." "Okay well since its Jude's birthday I'm going to let her pick." Tommy said kissing me. "We are playing truth or dare." I said laughing.

We all sat down in a circle with our Chinese food and got ready to play. "Okay I'll go first." I suggested. "Karma truth or dare?" "Truth I guess." "How does Speid know where I lost my virginity?" I asked shocking everyone. Speid looked kind of nervous but so did Kyle and Wally. "He knows because him, Kyle and Wally came to the rehearsal space that night and they heard you guys." I can't believe it damn them and they didn't even saying anything like they were waiting to embarrass me. "Dude don't be mad." "Fine." I said. Karma said. "Okay Wally truth or dare?" "Dare I guess." "I dare you to kiss Kyle." We all laughed. Wally went over to Kyle and kissed him we all cracked up.

"Speid, truth or dare?" "Dare, always dare." "I dare you to kiss Mason." I Laughed at Wally getting back at Karma through Speid. Speid kissed Mason quickly. Tommy leaned over and said. "I'm picking truth no matter what." I laughed harder but nodded. Speid said. "Sadie, truth or dare?" "Hmm dare I guess?" "I dare you to give Jamie a lap dance." Sadie just shook her head and got up. Karma sung as Sadie gave Jamie a lap dance. It was so funny. Sadie dared Kwest to call Dad and tell him he was in love with him. Kwest picked Jamie. Jamie picked truth but had to reveal that he owned a Boyz Attack CD. Jamie dared Sammy to strip down to her bra and panties. I couldn't believe he dared her to do that and that Zep's response was to laugh.

Sammy dared Chaz to sing to Tommy. It was so funny. Chaz dared Mason to give me a lap dance. He did this really funny country lap dance. Mason dared Kyle to eat dog food. And Kyle actually did it.

That left just me and Tommy left. "Lord squinty Brow truth or dare?" "Truth with you guys who knows what I would have to do." "Besides Jude who did you have the best sex with?" I perked up wanting to know the answer to. "I'm supposed to say Angie or Portia but it was really Janey that fan girl from Kansas." Chaz nodded at him knowing which girl he was talking about but then he started laughing. "Quincy she looked just like Jude." "Huh yeah I guess so. I never remembered that until now." I laughed.

"Well Quincy it's my turn." "Truth or dare girl?" "Dare Quincy do your worse." "I dare you to joining Sammy in your bra and panties." He said shocking me and everyone else. Quincy is usually so jealous and here we were with two of my ex boyfriends. But I did it happy I wore something that wasn't see through.

"Okay next game is 20 questions but they're all for the birthday girl." Karma said. Everyone gathered in the other room getting questions together. I just kept getting my egg rolls and drinking my Big Red. I wondered what everyone would ask.

Karma came back in first with everyone else right behind her. "Okay here are the questions you have to read it out loud, answer it, and then tell us who asked." "If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go? I would go to Africa and I think this is Tommy's question." "You're right." Tommy said kissing me and sitting back down beside me.

"If you could be any animal what would you be? I would be a cat they mainly sleep and eat and I think that was Sadie's question." "Nope it was mine." Kwest said laughing. "And part two is the next question and you already answered it." "Name three of your favorite new songs not by any of us? Well that rules out a few people but I'm going to guess Karma and my answer is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback, Love Story by Taylor Swift, and So What by Pink." "As much as I loved your answers sorry I didn't ask that one Mason did." "Okay next one if there isn't Sadie I'm shocked what is your favorite piece of clothing? That's easy it's Tommy's leather jacket." Everyone laughed and Sadie said. "You're right that was my question." "What movie did you pretend to hate but really love? Wedding Crashers that's only because Speid made we watch it a million times and I think Zep asked that one." "You're right again." Karma said.

"What movie scared you as a kid and the next question is a part two of it is would you watch it now? I was scared of Freddy and if Tommy holds me I guess. Oh and I think it was Zep and Jamie." "Yes on Zep nope on Tommy it was Chaz." Karma said as I moved on to the next question. "Have you ever stolen anything? Yes I stole candy with Jamie, Pasty's ashes with Speid, and Tommy's leather jacket right before I left for London. I'm guessing Sammy asked this because everyone knows the candy story." "Yelp I did." Sammy said as I moved on to the next question.

"What is your guilty pleasure? Besides Tommy I would say Twilight and food. And I'm guessing Sammy again." "Right again." "Who's a better kisser Speid or Jamie? Tommy you better not have asked this no really I think Karma did. I would say if I have to answer Speid but only because we spent more time making out." Tommy shot me a look and said. "You're right Karma asked that now that's forget that and move on."

"Who in this room has seen you naked besides Tommy? Well Sadie, Jamie, Mason, and Kwest." Tommy's eyes got big. "Man it isn't what you think I accidentally walked in on her coming out of the shower at the house after I moved in." Kwest said trying to defend himself. Tommy finally turned his attention to Jamie. "Quincy we were kids then." Mason said laughing. "I'm gay so I'm assuming its okay." "I have no idea who asked that." "It was me dude sorry I didn't know about the Kwest thing I was just trying to get Mason in trouble." We all laughed.

"How did you break your arm? Speid asked this because he has asked it 100 times since we were kids. Speid I fell out of the tree house end of story." "Okay fine dude chill." "Have you ever had a crush on a girl? Yes I have and Kyle asked this." "Nope and there's a part two and he didn't ask it either." "If yes who?" "Julia Stiles and I'll guess Wally." "Not Wally either Mason asked the first part and Sadie the second part." "Do you really have a scar in the shape of a heart on your ass? Yes I really do Tommy nodded and Kyle asked that because Sadie told him that."

"Do you own a vibrator?" I choked a little and said. "No I don't but I've thought about getting one and I will guess Wally asked that one." "No I did and Tommy get you girl one." Chaz said laughing. "What is your favorite sexual position? I would say it doesn't matter but either doggie or on top and I'll say Mason." "No I actually did ask that one." Wally admitted blushing as Sammy laughed.

"Did you masturbate while you were in London? Maybe and I'll guess its Tommy." Tommy nodded making me laugh. "Did you masturbate while you were dating Tommy before? Maybe while he was taking care of his mom." I said causing everyone to crack up.

After we finished playing 20 questions we had cake and did gifts. Then we played I never of coarse Tommy won and was a little toasted after that. We played guess who licked you? I won but Karma said it wasn't fair because I knew what Tommy, Jamie, and Speid's tongues felt like since I had kissed them before. We played spin the bottle next. I ended up kissing Wally and Chaz. By the time spin the bottle was over everyone but Karma was pretty drunk. After that we watched Twilight and we dranked every time Edward and Bella were together. I passed out shortly after Sadie and Kwest. The only people who were still hanging on was Chaz, Tommy, and Kyle.

[Saturday still]

(Jude's point of view)

I woke up on Speid and Karma's couch next to Tommy. Everyone else was on the floor and covered with blankets. When I got up I saw Karma in the kitchen making coffee and Speid next to her making bacon and eggs. "Happy Birthday Jude." Karma said hugging me. "Happy Birthday Dude." "Thanks guys this looks great do you have any aspirin?" I got some aspirin and sat down Tommy came in a few minutes later. "Morning Happy Birthday big eyes." We kissed.

Everyone else joined us a short time later and then we all left to get ready for my party. Jamie took everyone to a new Japanese restaurant. They cooked all the food right in front of us even doing tricks. SME tried to learn a few of the tricks but they actually ended my burning each other.

After we left the restaurant we all went ice skating. Tommy did much better this time then he did in New York. Dad did lap us a few times though. Only Wally fell down but that was because Kyle pushed him. We headed back to NBR. It was decorated in blue and purple balloons, streamers, and banners.

We had cake first it was a double layer chocolate with Oreo icing. It was so yummy! With the cake we had chocolate chip, brownie twist ice cream, and home made punch Zep made.

After cake I opened all my gifts. They're so many of them. I loved all my gifts. Poor Kyle had to bring Shane and Andrew, Gina's, Robbie and Kristine, and even Kat's gifts back with him. Darius even sent me a gift to NBR. My favorite gifts were from Dad and Tommy. Tommy went over board a little but I loved all my gifts from the last five days. He had made this birthday extra special and so prefect. I thanked Sadie, Kwest, Dad, Jamie, and all my friends for a prefect five day birthday celebration.

We all sat around talking until late and then Tommy and I left for a private celebration. "Girl did you have a good birthday?" "Nope, I had a great birthday and don't tell anyone but Tuesday was my favorite." Tommy laughed and said. "I won't tell I love you Big Eyes." "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 4 Part two

Wedding Craze

Chapter 4 part 2 Christmas

(Jude's point of view)

It's been a week since my birthday. My birthday was so prefect, amazing, and so much fun. Now Christmas is here actually it's Christmas Eve. I was so happy that all my gifts arrived on time. Tommy and I did most of our shopping online.

This week has been a really busy one. Sunday Sadie made me go all over town looking at bridesmaid and wedding dresses. After we went to the fifth store she decided to call Kat and see if we could get designer dresses. I am thrilled Kat agreed to design my dress. She sent me pictures of a few different choices. She also got Karma, Zep, Kristine, Mia (Tommy's niece), and a dress for Tommy's mom. They are all so beautiful.

Monday I recorded my second single with NBR. Then Tuesday Tommy and I were mixing all day and night. We have been so busy with Speid and Karma's album we haven't had much time for mine yet. Even though I told Jamie I wanted to take my time with this album Tommy decided we could release it in July.

Wednesday we decided to call Tommy's family and let them know we are getting married. They of coarse had read about it. They were all surprised when we called to invite them. Tommy's brother and sister both seemed shocked when I asked if his niece and nephew could be in the wedding party. Though they agreed and we all made plans to get together in the next few months if not sooner. When we called Selna to invite her and see if she could bring Tommy's mom she was speechless. Then Tommy went a step further and invited them to the family get together with his brother and sisters families. I am so proud of Tommy's effort with his family.

Last night we spent most of the night finishing our decorations and wrapping gifts. Then we went to the post office. We sent gifts for Tommy's family, Darius, and our friends in New York except Gina who is spending Christmas with Kyle.

Today is Christmas Eve yes I know I already said that but I'm excited. I have the whole day planned. First I have a surprise for Tommy. Then Kwest and Sadie are coming over to watch Christmas movies. At dinner time the rest of our friends are going to join us. Tommy and Sadie are making dinner here at our house. Kwest and I aren't allowed in the kitchen. We both don't care though. Sadie and I decided to do our Christmas tradition of karaoke Christmas caroling. And then Tommy and I are heading over to Sadie's to spend the night.

I was stunned because Tommy is so excited for Christmas. We did most of the decorating inside ourselves. He bought us an eight foot tree. He even hired some guys to put thousands of lights outside. It is all so pretty. Tommy asked me not long ago what I wanted for Christmas. I told him our house decorated and our friends around us. Not even a week later he told me everyone agreed to come to our house for Christmas Eve.

This morning I woke up early to make sure I had Tommy's surprise ready. I got on my new white dress and a black sweater. I went and woke Tommy up. "Quincy wake up. Time get to get up." I yelled. "Huh? What? Jude what time is it?" "About six babe." I replied to his question. Tommy shot straight up in the bed. "Are you okay Jude?" He asked me overly concerned. I laughed at his expression. "Tommy I'm fine, I just have a surprise for you." He blinked a few times like he thought he was dreaming. "Come on lazy bones go get ready." I said giggling now. He starred at me for another minute or two and then ran towards the bathroom. When I heard the shower I went over to the closet and got him a black pair of pants and a black button down shirt. I laid the clothes on the bed and waited for Tommy's shower to be over.

(Tommy's point of view)

When Jude woke me up at six I was sure something was wrong. Then she told me to go get ready she had a surprise for me. So I hurried off to the shower when I got out she wasn't around. I found clothes laid out on the bed. They looked like nice clothes I was suddenly very curious. I got dressed and went to look for my girl. She looked so beautiful in her dress and she put her white coat over it and handed me my coat. Then we got to her old Mustang and she put a blindfold on me. "What the hell?" I asked as she made sure it covered my eyes. She said in a whisper. "It's a surprise relax." I instantly did.

After driving for an hour or so she started singing. She sung the song from the night I proposed. I smiled as the car came to a stop. She led me out of the car and pulled my hand. Then she sung White Lines. I was very confused. I heard her giggle as she guided me to sit. It was very cold but I sat waiting for her to remove the blindfold.

When she finally removed it I was shocked. We were in a field. I wasn't sure where were. I had no idea why we were here. She saw my face and said. "I love you and I love Christmas. I know you've never really liked Christmas and you have gone out of your way to make sure this Christmas was prefect." I smiled at my girl.

Then I saw she has a remote. She pressed a button and all the trees around the small bench lit up. Then I heard music playing. I saw in the back ground a motorcycle it looked like a Harley-Davidson Iron 883. "Wow that's a beautiful bike somebody got good taste." I said motioning towards the bike. "Thank you Quincy." Jude said with a big smile. "Huh? Is that yours girl?" She smiled. "No but I did pick it out. Merry Christmas Babe." I just starred at her and then the bike.

"That's mine?" "Yes Quincy it's yours." I picked her up and swung her around in my arms. Then I started kissing her. She just laughed. I couldn't believe she had bought me that beautiful bike. I finally walked over to my brand new bike. She approached me with two helmets. "So handsome can I have a ride?" She asked me. I smiled and helped her on the bike.

We rode for what seemed like hours. She whispered for me to stop at the small farm house in front of us. Jude seemed so nervous. "Big Eyes what wrong?" "I'm afraid you're going to be mad at me." "Jude I won't just tell me okay." "I bought this." She said waiting for my reaction. I looked at the small farm house it was a prefect get away spot. "Jude its prefect especially when we need to just get away but we don't have the time." She smiled and nodded.

After we took a tour we got on the back and headed back to the car. Jude drove and I rode home. When we got to the house Sadie was already cooking and Kwest was setting up for us to watch Christmas movies. "So man did you like the bike?" Kwest asked me. "It's a beauty my girl has quite the eyes." Jude smiled at me. "That's what I told her when I saw it." He said. I joined Sadie in the kitchen helping put stuff in the oven and cooking. Sadie wanted every detail of the morning. The only thing I didn't tell her was about our farm house. Jude wanted to keep it a secret for now.

After we got done with A Wonderful Life Kyle and Gina showed up. I was happy to see she was over her crush on me. Wally and Sammy showed up next with Jamie, Zep, Speid, and Karma right behind them. Finally Chaz and Mason showed up and we all ate. Karma wasn't feeling well so she ended up lying down in the spare bedroom. Speid looked really worried.

After dinner Jude had the traditional Karaoke Christmas that her family had every Christmas Eve since she was little. Jude asked Sadie if she knew what Stuart was doing tonight. He had decided to move in with his friend Doug. Kwest and I both knew he had moved in with his girlfriend but since the girls didn't talk about it neither did we. Sadie told Jude that Stuart said he wanted to catch up on work so we could all enjoy tomorrow and that he would meet us at the house later.

After we all sung and watched another movie everyone exchanged gifts. I was surprised how well our friends knew me. I got a lot of stuff I actually liked. We ate Christmas cake which was Jude's grandmother's recipe and then everyone left. Kwest and I cleaned up while Jude packed an over night bag for us.

When we arrived at Sadie and Kwest's Stuart was there baking cookies. I noticed the stockings sitting on the couch. Jude told me that they didn't hang them until Christmas Eve. Stuart handed Jude and Sadie there stockings with their names on them. Then he reached into a bag and handed Kwest and I stockings with our names on them. Kwest and I were both touched. Kwest had a better family than mine growing up but his parents died a few years back.

Jude and I slept in her old bedroom. It was strange but I could tell she was happy to be here with her family. I woke up early and went down stairs. Stuart was on the phone. I didn't want to disturb him so I went into the kitchen. I made muffins and made coffee. Stuart was still talking on the phone and I guess he hadn't noticed me. I heard him say how much he loved the person he was talking to and he promised to tell Jude and Sadie soon. Finally he looked up and saw me.

Stuart went to talk to me but Jude arrived. After breakfast Stuart tried again to talk to me but we kept getting interrupted. "So Tommy what did Jude get you?" Stuart asked me. "Oh um a new bike." "Wow a nice one?" "Yeah it's a Harley-Davidson Iron 883." "Nice I would love to see it." "Sure anytime Stuart."

We all exchanged gifts Stuart had bought me a new producing program for my computer at the house. Kwest and Sadie had bought me a new leather jacket. It was finally my turn to give Jude her gift. "Merry Christmas girl." "Tommy I hope you didn't spend much because you went over board on my birthday and I got everything I wanted for Christmas already." I just laughed at Jude's rant. She opened the box revealing the plane tickets. She starred for along time.

"I wished I had gotten to see it with you the first time but I thought we could go back and visit together." I said as she started crying. I knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I should've gotten something else." "No Tommy it's prefect I can't wait to go to London with you." We kissed at first just softly but as it normally does with us it turned into a make out session. Finally Sadie cleared her throat. Jude and I jumped apart and we all laughed.

Before Jude and I headed home Stuart finally pulled me aside. "Tommy about this morning." He said anxiously. "Stuart it isn't any of my business." "Yes it is Tommy you're family and you love Jude." I nodded not really knowing what to say but I was happy Stuart thought of me as family now. "I love my girls but I found someone else to love too and I'm afraid they might not be happy about that." "Stuart they love you and want you to be happy." "I know that but they might not like my choice." "Is it the woman you cheated on Victoria with?" "No it's just you all know her." He said. "We do?" I questioned. "Well when you're ready Kwest and I will help you tell Jude and Sadie." "Thank you Tommy." I couldn't help but wonder who was Stuart's girlfriend?


	6. Chapter 5

The Wedding Craze

Chapter Five: Tommy's Song

[January 20]

(Jude's point of view)

I cant' believe it's the end of January already. New Year's was nice we spent it in New York. Then we left New York and went to London for a week. Since we've been home we've had so much work to get caught up on.

Speid and Karma's album is going well. Karma is approaching her fifth month. She's bitcher than usual and pees a lot but I've gotten use to it. Tommy and I have been working on my album when we can. Thought Tommy decided next month is going to be all about my album.

Today is a very special day. I never actually thought this day would come. But today I'm the producer and Tommy is my artist. It's strange but really exciting. Tommy has written so many songs but I talked him into recording the song he wrote for my birthday as he's first single.

Tommy still won't agree to do a whole album. But I am thrilled he agreed to a duet with me for mine. We haven't written it yet though we have been bouncing around ideas. Tommy has been so nervous lately. I am wondering if it's about his single. I am hoping once were done he'll get better.

(Tommy's point of View)

I'm standing here singing and rocking out. Though I have to admit it's strange to be looking at my girl from this side of the glass. Jude can tell I'm keeping something from her. I wish Stuart would just tell her about his girlfriend. I haven't figured out who she is yet. I told Kwest about her. I guess I thought he should have to suffer with me. He thinks she must be someone that Jude and Sadie won't approve of. I told him it wasn't Yvette. Kwest still thinks that's who it has to be. I ran though every woman the four of us know. I could only come up with one person Eden. But I doubt she's it I mean she's young enough to be his daughter. So I ruled her out I think.

Last night we had another family dinner. Stuart helped us pick out invitations and tuxes. Sadie decided we could rent them if she got to pick them. They are all very different. I was surprised at how much I liked mine.


	7. Chapter 6

The Wedding Craze

Chapter Six Jude's Album

[Beginning of February]

(Jude's point of view)

Tommy has been acting so strange. I know he's keeping something from me. I haven't really had the time to try and pry it out of him yet. Jamie had a meeting with all the artist and producers yesterday. He announced that Speid and Karma's album will be released in April. He set a tentative date of August for my album. And Tommy's single will be released in the next few weeks. Jamie is hoping to have it out on Valentine's Day. So needless to say we are busy.

Then there are the wedding plans to deal with. Tommy, Kwest, and I have been letting Sadie take care of most of the details. But now she's decided we need to pitch in and help. Tonight the four of us are meeting with the florist Sadie chose. Next week we have to make a final decision to favors. Sadie is becoming more annoying daily. I know she is trying to make everything prefect but damn she's going nuts in the process. I just want to marry Tommy is that too much to ask?

"Girl?" "Jude?" "Huh? What did you say?" I asked blushing. "Are you okay Harrison?" "Yeah I was just thinking." I said. "About what big eyes?" "Uh well the album, the wedding, everything I guess." Tommy nodded then I saw that guilty look he keeps getting. Tommy has a secret I know that look. I hate that look. Just when I was sure we would get our happy ending now I'm worried.

(Tommy's point of view)

I'm so thankful Jamie set dates for my single, Speid and Karma, and Jude's albums. It has given me a distraction from the Stuart's girlfriend mystery secret. Kwest is now feeling similar pressure. He decided we should confront Stuart and tell him to tell his daughters or we will.

Last night while Sadie and Jude were having a girl's night out we went to Doug's house to see Stuart. As soon as we arrived we realized this wasn't Doug's house. This was in fact Stuart's girlfriend's house. I knew we needed to tell Jude for sure now. This relationship was serious. Kwest tried to pry her identity out of Stuart. Stuart said he couldn't tell us just yet. I was happy to find out she also wants Stuart to tell his daughter the truth. She thinks they'll only be mad he kept this from them.

Kwest thinks she has to be someone we'll like. I'm not sure because why wouldn't he tell us. It seems serious. I mean he's living with this woman. I thought for a moment it was Victoria. Stuart assured me it wasn't her and he still hadn't heard from her. I relived because I don't think neither Sadie nor Jude would like that.

"Tommy damn it answer me." I heard Jude yelling. "Sorry girl whatcha say?" "I said our duet will be recorded tomorrow." "Oh okay. Did you tell Kwest?" "Yeah he'll make sure he's available."

Jude and I got back to work. She's been working so hard. We've been tweaking the song she calls Tommy's song it's the song she sung the night of her release party her proposal. This week she recorded a new song with Kwest called Kiss Me. I haven't heard the song yet but Kwest says it's more of Jude's older style. Jude promised to play it for me at Kwest and Sadie's Valentine's Day party.

Jude and I had trouble writing our duet. Then Jude came in and said she wanted to do a remake of Spend My Life. It's a beautiful song I agreed we could do it. It's an epic love song.

Last night when I arrived home Jude told me she was adding a second duet to her album. I figured she was planning one with Speid or Mason. But she said no she and Karma picked a song to do a remake of too. I was a little shocked but I'm happy she and Karma are friends now it makes it easier on all of us.

Jude and I have been in the studio every night until after one. That's why I insisted she have a girl's night out. Though from the sound of it Sadie, Zep, Karma, Jude, and honorary girl Mason talked about work a lot. This secret is driving a wedge between Jude and me. I promised her no more secrets. I just hope she'll forgive me.

[Florist]

(Jude's point of view)

"Good evening I'm Mark, Sadie has told me so much about all three of you." "Hi I'm Jude, nice to meet you." I said to the overly nice man. Kwest and Tommy introduced themselves. Then Mark told us about his florist career and his business. I guess he wanted us to be assured he's the best. Mark began asking how many flowers we would need. What kind. What were our colors.

I was thrilled when Sadie pulled out a paper with how many we would need. She had her wedding binder with her and Mark was impressed with her organization. She passed the paper to me first to look over. Like I really knew anything we needed. She has two bridal bouquets, three bridesmaid bouquets. I'm shocked she isn't making Mason carry one. Two grooms boutonnieres, seven groomsmen boutonnieres oh I guess that includes Kyle and Wally. One small boutonniere for ring bearer, one baskets worth of petals, and three corsages. Three? Why would we need three I figured we would just need one for Tommy's mom. Five arrangements for chapel and twelve centerpieces. I guess that mean they'll be ten people pre table.

Sadie and Mark were talking colors and types as I passed the paper to Mark. At first Tommy, Kwest, and I were all silent just listening. Then suddenly Tommy spoke up. "I was thinking roses they can be easily dyed so we can have perfectly matched colors." I looked at Tommy like he had lost his mind. Maybe he has lost it. Mark and Sadie were so excited about his input. Kwest's mouth dropped open as Tommy suggested adding baby's breath and silver ribbons. Then Kwest joined in on the conversation.

I just sat there for along time not talking. What the hell is going on here? I nodded when I was asked something. I was seriously worried about Tommy's sanity. Whatever his secret is made him snap yelp that's it. I decided I would talk to him when we got home. I had to pry this out of him before I have to lock him in a padded room or something.

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude and I got home early. After the florist I knew I have gone too far. I worried her by throwing myself into helping with the flowers. We sat on our couch. What was I going to do?

"Quincy it's like this either tell me what the hell is going on or you can sleep on the couch until the wedding." Jude said. I wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or get mad. I wasn't mad at Jude of coarse just her dad. "Jude." I said slowly trying to find the words. "I've been keeping a secret." I said waiting for her fury. "Damn it Tom I already know that." Oh shit she called me Tom this is really bad. "But Jude honey it's not my secret to tell." I watched her face go from mad to confused.

"Then whose secret is it." She responded in almost a whisper. "Um uh well it's your dad's and I don't have all the details." Finally Jude started crying. I've never felt so bad in my life. "Big Eyes I'm so sorry I love you so much." "Okay." She said still crying. I ran over to the phone and called Stuart. As soon as he said hello I held the phone out so he could hear Jude crying. I yelled at him. "Stuart fix this now." I couldn't believe I yelled at him. But I promised myself and Jude no more lying.

Jude finally stopped crying and called her sister. Then she handed me the phone not even speaking to me. "Tom, man shit I guess I'm coming to stay with you." Kwest said. Jude wrote me a note and then packed a bag. I couldn't believe this.

Tommy,

I'm sorry for not talking to you and for leaving. I know I promised to never leave you again. But you promised no more lying. Until you and Kwest or Dad tells us the truth Sadie and I don't want to speak with either of you. I do love you but I am so disappointed. I'll miss you! See you at work and don't even try to talk to me there.

Love you Always,

Jude

I read Jude's note a thousand times. The next day at work was so stressful. I hadn't slept at all Kwest was blaming me for him and Sadie. Then when I got to work Jamie informed me that Jude had put our duet on hold. Jamie sent me to work with Speid and Karma and Jude was working with Kwest. I was surprised she agreed to work with him.

I saw Stuart enter NBR. He grabbed Sadie and Jude and led them to studio B. Two hours went by and Kwest and I just waited outside. We weren't sure what to do. When the three came out I wasn't sure what had happened. Jude and Sadie had both been crying. Jude walked over to me. "Tommy can you take me home." Her voice trembled. I just nodded grabbed her hand as Kwest did the same with Sadie. Once we got to the Mustang Jude threw me the keys. She settled in the passenger seat and began crying again.

I tried to think of what to say. As we got close to the house I figured I would just say I was sorry. "Jude I'm so sorry I should've just told you." When she didn't respond at all I looked over. She was asleep my angel my beautiful angel with her dried tears. I carried her into the house. I laid her down in our bed and undressed her putting her in one of my t-shirts. I realized she hadn't slept the night before either. I got off my pants and shirt and climbed into the bed pulling her close.

[A few days later]

(Jude's point of view)

I couldn't believe Tommy had lied to me and kept stuff about my Dad from me. I was so hurt. When my dad told us that he had a girlfriend, I wasn't mad I was happy for him. When he told us it was serious and they were living together. I was somewhat relived Sadie and I wondered if he would ever stop blaming himself for mom leaving. But Sadie and I were both still so angry with our Dad. We couldn't believe he didn't tell us and he involved Tommy and Kwest.

My Dad assured us that Tommy and Kwest weren't happy about keep his secret. But when I thought my Dad was finally going to tell us who she was he said he wasn't ready yet. Sadie and I both refused to speak to him until we met his girlfriend. We both yelled at him and cried. Finally I realized we weren't getting anyway. I decided to leave. I needed Tommy.

I still hadn't talked to Tommy about anything that had happened. I was still disappointed in him. I wish he could trust me. I finally started talking to him again. We recorded (Spend My Life). I cried a few times. Tommy tried to stay professional and strong and then something just snapped.

(Tommy's point of view)

The music started and I sung.

"I never knew such a day could come and I never knew such a love. Could be inside of one. And I never knew what my life was for But now that you're here I know for sure." It was Jude turn to sing. I saw her suck in a deep breath like it physically hurt her to sing this song with me. We had just finished the chorus and Jude was crying again. I couldn't take it.

I shooed Kwest out of the studio. I told Jude we would finish the song later. She agreed with me. I got on the phone and called Kristine. I was so lost I had talked to everyone else. No one but Sadie had talked to her about the sititution. Sadie was pissed at me for not only keeping secerets and hurting her sister but for involving Kwest.

"Kristine West S&A Records how can I help you?" "Kristine, it's Tommy." I heard her laugh and say. "I wondered when you would get to calling me." "So you've talked to her?" I asked in a panic. "Yelp damn you Quincy we sent you home in bliss and you screw it up." "I know Kristine I screwed up big time and I am so sorry." "Don't tell me I don't give a damn tell Jude."

Kristine told me I needed to really appologize like never before. We worked out my appologie. Then I called Stuart. I told Stuart none of us gave a damn if he was ready or not but he better show up at Sadie's Valentine's Day party with his girlfriend on his arm. At first he tried to agrue but I told him about his daughters. Finally he agreed.

As I stood infront of the mirror I still couldn't believe I was doing this. It better work I just kept thinking. As I put on my white bandada I had to chuckle. Only would Jude get me back into the dreaded white suit. I found the song that Sadie told me was one of Jude's favorites from Boyz Attack. I heard the car pulled up out front. The guys were already in their suits.

Mason was with Chaz laughing. "Jude is so going to love this, Sadie too." I heard the door bell again the boyz and I went upstairs to hide until our profromance. I heard Sadie and Kwest. They of coarse were wondering what the hell was going on. Then I heard her my sweet angel's voice. "Hey guys why are you here?" She asked seeming concerned. Kwest and Sadie told Jude they had no idea Chaz had called them. "Where's Chaz Mas?" I heard Jude ask. "Upstairs they'll be down in a few so sit."

Mason had made some snacks and then it was show time. I was so nervous. I hoped she liked this. If nothing else it would atleast make her laugh. It seemed like so long since I had heard her beauitful laughter.

(Jude's point of view)

I saw Tommy, Chaz, and the rest of the Boyz come down the stairs. My mouth was wide open I was sure. They were in their white suits. Then the music started. I had trouble breathing. It was prefect. Sadie came over beside me looking like a little kid on Christmas morning. We were smiling and giggling. Tommy was sernading me. I couldn't believe he sung this song. I loved this song how did he know?

**"Crawling Back To You"**

Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am

Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you

I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am

Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you

If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man

But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you

Banging on your front door (darling)  
My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you

When the song ended I wasn't sure what to do. I noticed the song changed and suddenly the other Boyz sat down and Tommy came beside me. He sung to me Good Morning Beautiful. By the end I was crying so hard I could barely breathe. Tommy picked me up into his arms. I kissed him so hard. After I was almost dizzy he backed away remembering we had an audience.

Tommy walked over to Sadie. "So I'm I forgiven?" He asked her. She bit her lip and nodded before hugging him. Tommy came back over to me. He got on his knees. "Jude I am so sorry I love you so much." "Tommy get up." I whispered. He just shook his head and stayed on his knees. The other guys had all went to change in their regular clothes. Mason, Kwest, and Sadie walked into the other room.

"Jude I never meant to hurt you." "I know." I managed to say. "I told your Dad he better have his girlfriend with him at Sadie's party." Tommy said with a grin.

Suddenly I couldn't help it I started giggling and I couldn't stop. Tommy was just starring. "I can't believe you did this." I said motioning towards the white suit. "I love you Jude I'll do anything for you and I'll do anything to get you to forgive me." "I love you too and I forgive you Tommy Quincy." He smiled and we kissed again. The rest of the night the Boyz gave Tommy a real dose of medicine. They told lots of Tommy stories. They were all so funny. We all gave our ideas on who my Dad's mystery girlfriend is. I think we all decided from what Dad told Tommy and Kwest she has to be EJ.


	8. Chapter 7

The Wedding Craze

Chapter: 7 Dad's Girlfriend

Warning: There's sexual content

[February 14]

(Jude's point of view)

Today is the day of love. It's the day you're suppose to express how much you love each other. Well Tommy and I have had no problem with that. Too bad all the other couples in our life didn't get the memo. It has been such a strange day and it's only four in the afternoon. There are still eight hours left including Sadie's party tonight.

This morning Tommy and I went on a picnic breakfast before work. Then we hurried to the studio with plans to get a lot of work done today. But things haven't gone as planned. Not even close to planned actually.

First Kwest busted in on us recording. "Sadie's mad at me." I came out of the booth and sat on Tommy's lap. "What wrong with Sades?" I asked annoyed. "I decided for Valentine's Day, I would take a couple of things from her wedding to do list and do them." Kwest said out of breath. "Without asking her first?" I questioned him. "Well yeah it was her surprise." He said clueless.

Tommy started laughing and asked. "What things did you decide to plan?" "I um hired the photographer and caterers." Kwest mumbled. Tommy and I laughed together. "Did you plan the menu too?" I joked. Kwest got a guilty look on his face. "Oh shit you did." I said giggling.

I rushed off and tried to calm Sadie down. But she was so upset she wouldn't even talk about it. I finally got her to calm down a little. Sadie told me that Dad was definitely bringing his girlfriend tonight. We started talking about that and her fight with Kwest was forgotten.

Tommy and I had just gotten back to work when our cell phones both rang. "Hey Mas!" I said answering mine. I heard Tommy say. "Chaz man what's up?" They were also fighting. It seems Chaz forgot it was Valentine's Day. It took me over an hour to get Mason to relax. I heard Tommy giving Chaz tips on how to say you're sorry. I had to laugh when I heard him saying trust me I'm an expert.

We tried to get back to work but then it was time to go Produce Speid and Karma. We left studio A and headed from studio B. We walked in on Speid and Karma fighting. When I heard Speid call Karma hormonal I knew the fight was far from over. Karma ended up throwing a chair at Speid. Tommy and I finally broke their fight up.

Jamie had seen the fight and decided to let us all off early. It's only four and I wish I could go to bed. Tommy and I had been playing relationship counselors all day. I knew I had an emotional night ahead of me. I'm still so mad at my Dad. I'm really worried about his girlfriend I mean what if we hate each other. This could damage our relationship permanently. I just have my fingers crossed she's not a total bitch.

(Tommy's point of view)

I walked into the house and didn't see Jude. I headed up to our room. Jude was spread out on the bed in deep thought. "You okay Baby girl?" I asked using my newest nickname for her. "Yeah Babe I'm fine it's just been a long day." I nodded my head in agreement. Something was in the air. I mean Jude and I are doing better than ever but everyone else is fighting. It's a strange place for us to be.

I leaned over and climbed in the bed next to Jude. "I love you Baby girl." "I love you too." "Happy Valentine's Day." I said as I kissed her neck. "Um yeah Valentine's Day." She said clearly enjoying the distraction. We had decided not to get each other gifts. Instead we were taking a few days off and heading up to out farm house next week.

I kissed down Jude's collar bone. She moaned a little. Damn my girl is so beautiful. I pulled her shirt and bra off as fast as humanly possible. I grabbed her nipple between my thumb and index fingers. As I twisted them she started panting got louder. As I took her other nipple in my mouth suddenly thought of a prefect gift for Jude. I took off her pants. She smiled when she saw me starring at the hot pick lacey thong. "You look so fucking sexy." I said as Jude blushed and smiled. I slowly took her thong off too.

She kept telling me to hurry. I just chuckled at her. I finally kissed and licked down her stomach and up her legs. She kept trying to get me to speed up. I got off the bed and heard her call me an asshole.

I went over to the closet and grabbed my secret box. Jude and I didn't need to be too kinky but today I wanted to be. I took off my clothes and brought the box over to the bed. "What the hell is in there?" Jude asked frustrated.

I ran my hands from her neck down to her feet. Then I put a blind fold over her eyes. "Tommy what the hell are you doing?" "Relax lay back and enjoy." I whispered in her ear. She calmed done and laid back. I reached onto the box and got out the vibrator. Oh man I hope she likes this.

I laid one finger over her clit making her squirm. I could feel how hot and wet she was. I ran my hands over her. Then I slipped one finger in her. She mumbled out more. I just laughed and added another finger but kept them perfectly still.

She started moving so I held her still with my other hand. "What the hell?" "Jude relax." I demanded. I added a third finger. I could feel her dripping. I removed all three fingers quickly. "Damn it Tommy." Jude yelled at me.

I climbed on top of her. She grabbed the blindfold to pull it off. But I stopped her and said. "Don't take it off yet." She nodded and left it on. I put the vibrator in her. She moaned out. Fuck I hope I can hold out. I pulled the vibrator out and slipped it back in a few times. She had a strange look on her face but she was still moaning. She started moving against the vibrator. As I put it back in her I turned it on.

(Jude's point of view)

Wow that feels so good. Oh shit. Each orgasm is stronger than the one before. Tommy pulls it out of me again. "Shit." I cuss again. Then I feel him easing into me. "Oh Tommy." I can't help but scream out. Then I feel something else hard against me. I started bucking against him as Tommy pushed in and out of me with the vibrating between our bodies. "Fuck." We yell out together. Tommy pounded in and out of me. We both started cumming at the same time. When he finally pulled out I couldn't believe how I felt.

After a few minutes I said. "Whoa wow." Tommy took off the blindfold and kissed me. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said trying to gauge my reaction. "A very happy one." We laid there with Tommy holding me tight for a while. I heard my cell phone ring. Damn phone I knew it was Sadie. Who else would ruin my happy sex mood?

"Yes Sades?" I asked annoyed as I answered my phone. "Jude you're late." "Oh shit sorry we'll be there in a few." Tommy had already started the shower so I climbed in with him. When we got to Sadie's everyone but Dad was already there.

Tommy apologized for our lateness saying his gift held us up. I giggled at his words. Sadie grumbled at least someone is having a good day. Kwest just frowned at her. I noticed Speid and Karma were on opposite sides of the room. Kyle was in New York seeing Gina again this time Wally and his girlfriend went too.

Jamie came and told me that Tommy and I were the only couple there not fighting. Jamie and Zep got into about Speid and Karma's fight. Jamie agreed with Speid about Karma's moodiness. Zep told Jamie to try being pregnant. Mason and Chaz still weren't talking either.

Tommy approached me he was laughing. "Baby girl I think we're the only couple not fighting." "I know it's weird huh?" We both laughed. "So Quincy let's be helpful and fix everyone." Tommy raised his eyebrow at me. "Tommy Babe they have all helped us." "Okay Baby girl let's play cupid."

Within an hour we had gotten Kwest and Sadie to kiss and make up. Kwest was in the kitchen helping with food. It turns out Kwest picked an even better photographer and cater than Sadie had lined up.

We moved on to Mason and Chaz. That one didn't take long at all. But Speid, Karma, Jamie and Zep weren't budging. Karma was so upset that her fight with Speid lead to Jamie and Zep fight though. I had went over to talk to Speid and Jamie when the doorbell rung. Tommy yelled. "I'll get it." "No way." I heard him say.

It must be Dad and his girlfriend. "No freakin way." I heard Sadie say. My heart began to speed up. Who the hell could she be? I walked towards the door and stopped straight in my tracks. I was shocked I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Hi Jude." "Georgia?" She laughed and shook her head at my Dad. "Disappointed?" She asked trying to read my expression. "Hell no." I said running to hug her. We hugged for a few minutes. Then she greeted Tommy, Kwest and Sadie who were all clearly chocked too.

Everyone else joined us and greeted Georgia. She remembered Jamie, Speid, and Chaz. Chaz introduced Mason. Jamie and Speid introduced their wives and had seemed to forget their fight. I turned around giving my Dad a dirty look.

"Dad what the hell is wrong with you?" He just starred at my outburst. "Why would I care if you're dating Georgia?" I asked confused. "After she sold G-Major to Darius you were really mad at her." Dad said trying to explain. I started laughing first and then Tommy joined in.

"Stuart I told you they wouldn't be mad." Georgia said as she held his hand. "I'm only mad that you didn't tell me and you had Tommy lie." I stated. "Jude I'm really sorry." Dad said. Sadie spoke up. "I'm really glad it's you I totally thought it was Eden." I questioned. "Eden?" "Baby girl I actually considered her too." Tommy admitted.

"Stuart look at all the trouble you caused." Georgia said putting her arms around Sadie and me. "So you really don't mind your Dad living with me?" "No Georgia we don't." Sadie and I said together.

As the night went on we all sat and ate dinner. Georgia told us about her new job as a talent scout. I wasn't surprised she knew talent after all. Jamie even offered her a job by the end of the night. Georgia had a great time teasing Tommy and I about our crushes on each other. Tommy told her our whole story. She said she had never heard him talk so much. He said I brought that out in him.

Before we left Sadie's Georgia had already made plans to help us with the wedding. Speid and Karma made up. In turn so did Jamie and Zep. I decided to forgive me Dad. Though I was worried about him he seemed so nervous and distracted all night. As much as I love Valentine's Day with Tommy I'm tired. I fell asleep in Tommy's arms.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Tommy's family

[Mid March]

(Jude's point of view)

Tonight I am finally meeting Tommy's family. I am so nervous but excited too. Tommy has been very quite since we finalized the details for the dinner. He just keeps telling me and Kwest he hopes his family can behave. He doesn't even really know his brother and hasn't seen his sister in years.

Last night Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, and I had an appointment to finalize the liquor. We decided on a full bar. Then we went to the cake tasting. Dad and Georgia went with us. I ate so much cake I was sick to my stomach. We have narrowed down our choices though. Tommy and Kwest decided on strawberry cake with strawberry icing for the grooms' cake.

I hurried home from NBR to meet Tommy. He had gotten off earlier than I did. We were meeting his family at our farm house. We had to hurry since we still needed to cook and clean. When I got home Tommy was on the phone with Sadie. "Hey Babe." I said quietly. "Hey baby girl it's your sister she wants our decision on the cake." "Um okay I want the cream cheese icing." "Sadie says we should have chocolate and white cake. Is that okay with you girl?" "Tell her it sounds good to me."

I heard Tommy tell Sadie he had to go and we would call her tomorrow. I rushed upstairs to grab clothes. "How was your day?" Tommy asked her. "Long without you Babe." I replied with a kiss. "Mine too Baby girl."

When we got to the farm house I began cleaning while Tommy started the cooking. I heard Tommy humming. Oh shit he really is nervous. I headed upstairs to shower. Tommy joined me a few minutes later. It was nice for both of us to relieve some of the tension. After our shower we got dressed.

I wore the new sundress Sadie bought me a few weeks back. It was black and white with a red belt and I wore my red heels with it. "Wow Harrison you look incredible." "Why thank you Quincy." I said laughing. "You don't look too shabby yourself." He was wearing his black jeans and a red dress shirt.

I heard the doorbell. Tommy pulled me down the stairs with him. Standing at the door was a man who looked a lot like Tommy. He was older and not nearly as hot. With him was a woman who had red hair and a little boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Tristan." Tommy said. "Hi little brother it's been too long." Tristan said as he hugged Tommy who looked shocked. "Tommy this is my wife Cara and my son Thomas but we call him little T." Tristan continued. Tommy hugged his sister-in-law. "It's nice to meet you Tommy your brother tells me all kinds of stories about you." Tommy chuckled. "None of them are true." Little T came up to Tommy. "Are you my uncle?" He asked in his little voice. "Yeah little man I am I'm Tommy." "I know my mommy and daddy gave me your name. Daddy says it's a strong name." Tommy smiled big at what his nephew has just said.

I stood there waiting for Tommy to introduce me. I nudged him. "Oh I'm sorry Baby girl." "Tristan, Cara this is Jude Harrison my fiancée'." Tristan spoke up first. "Your even pretty in person we love your music." I giggled and blushed. Yelp charm was in Tommy's genes. "Thank you." The Cara spoke up. "We really do love your music. Little T even knows the words to (White Lines)." "Wow." Was all I could manage to say. "Thank you for letting Little T be in our wedding." I said. "Not a problem he's thrilled." Cara said.

"Are you going to be my Aunt?" Little T asked me. "Yeah I am you can call me Jude or Aunt Jude whichever you like." I said stooping down. "I like Aunt Jude." He said hugging me. Tommy had headed back to the kitchen to check on dinner and Tristan had followed him. I stayed in the living room talking to Cara and holding Little T in my lap.

The door bell rang again. Tommy joined me at the door. Standing there was Miriam (Tommy's mom), Selena, and Ryan. Miriam seemed a lot different. She looked nice and was smiling mainly at me. Tommy hugged Selena and shook Ryan's hand. "You guys remember Jude right?" "Nice to see you again." Selena said. Miriam finally spoke up. "You did good Thomas she's a beautiful, smart, talent girl." Tommy looked at his mom and than at me. I wasn't sure if he was mad at her saying that or not. "Yeah Mom she is." Tommy said squeezing my hand causing me to blush even more. "Miriam I'm glad you could join us." I said softly. "Me too Jude." She said grabbing my other hand.

As we sat talking I couldn't believe how different Miriam was. It was amazing I guess the medications were helping a lot. She seemed so relax and she kept smiling at me. She was excited to finally meet her grandson. Tommy finally calmed down a little too.

The door bell rang again as the buzzer on the stove went off. "I'll get the door." I told Tommy as he headed to the kitchen. Standing at the door was a young woman just a little older than me. She had brown hair and Tommy's eyes. "Hi I'm Tisha." "Um hi I'm Jude Harrison." "I know she said giggling. "This is my boyfriend Luke." She pointed towards the young guy holding a baby that was covered by a blanket. "This is our Maria but we call her Mia." She said pulling back the blanket so I could see the beautiful 15 month old baby. "She beautiful." I said. Tommy came up and hugged his sister. "She is very beautiful." Tommy agreed. Tisha and Luke said. "Thank you."

We all went into the living room. Miriam was holding Little T in her lap. I went over and picked him up so she could greet her daughter and meet her granddaughter. After Miriam, Tristan, and Cara held Mia Tommy and I took our turns. Tommy soon had dinner on the table. As we sat down Tristan told stories of Tommy as a baby and young child. Tommy didn't seem too thrilled with the conversation. And when Miriam told about him being a wild child even then he gotten pretty upset.

(Tommy's point of view)

I'm sitting here with my family surrounding me and its okay. It's just to me we haven't really been a family in 20 years. I feel like a have a good family with Jude and her family and our friends. I mean my family is being fine even mom. But I don't know I guess I've been without them too long. "So Jude how did we go from the last time we saw you to you marrying our Tommy?" Selena asked. Damn why did she bring that up. "Selena damn it what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

Jude just smiled sadly and said. "It's been a really long road full of both happiness and pain. But we made it through and let us know if you can't support us." Jude said getting defensive. Then Jude grabbed my hand. "Tom, Jude I didn't mean anything by it." Selena said back pelting. Tisha changed the subjecting asking about wedding details and telling us how great Mia's dress looks.

I went into the kitchen to clean up. Tristan, Ryan, and Luke joined me. The women and Little T went back into the living room. I could hear Tisha and Jude talking about kids. "Yeah Tommy and I want three." Jude said smiling. Mom and Tisha both gasped. "Three?" Tisha questioned. "Yeah and we are hoping to have our first in about two years." "Wow my big brother has really grown up." "Yeah he has." Jude agreed. "So what is your last name going to be after your married?" Tisha asked. I had been wondering the same thing but hadn't asked. "I decided on Harrison-Quincy." Jude said smiling big. I was so happy she wanted my name.

(Jude's point of view)

Everyone sat in the living room. Ryan asked teasingly about Tommy's music. It lead them to a huge argument. Tommy and Ryan actually went outside and Luke and Tristan went with them. Tommy always felt like his family and old friends only saw the boy bander and that's it. Ryan was one of the people who got to him the most.

Miriam started crying. "What wrong?" I asked her concerned. "They all hate me." She said. "Who?" I asked. "My children." She replied. I wasn't sure what to say. She started sobbing uncontrollably. I hugged her tight hoping she would stop.

I heard my cell phone ringing. "Sades we are in the middle of Tommy's family dinner night. What do you need?" "She said. "I'm sorry Sades everything is just a little tense right now." "That's okay just call me tomorrow or tonight if you need to talk I love you Jude bye." "Love you too Sades bye."

(Tommy's point of view)

Ryan and I finally came back inside. He was being a complete asshole. My family has never gotten how important music is to me. I know I'm a little sensitive about it but hell I have a reason to be. Music is such a big part of mine and Jude's lives. I know I'll never really be that close to my family because they don't know me and I don't know them.

The phone rang so I grabbed it since Jude had Mia. "Yello." "Hey Tom." I heard two familiar voices say. "Hi Stuart, Georgia." Now that we all know about them they are never separated and around a lot more. "Sorry to interrupt Tom we just wanted to check and see how everything was going with your family?" Stuart asked. They are really great calling to check in because they knew how hard this was going to be on me. I am really lucky. "It's okay I guess." I said. "Well son don't worry too much." Stuart said. "I better go thank you for calling we'll talk to you tomorrow." I said knowing I should get back to my family. "Okay bye Tom call if you need us okay?"

"Uncle Tommy?" "Yeah buddy?" "Will you read to me?" "Sure kid." I started reading Green eggs and Ham. I saw Jude watching me read smiling. When I finished the book I noticed Little T was asleep. I kissed his forehead. "Night Buddy." "You're going to be a great father." She said kissing me. I just smiled.

"Tommy dude I'm sorry you're right I don't get it none of us do. We don't have a passion like that." Ryan said apologizing. "It's okay man." "Thomas I have to get back so we're leaving." My Mom said. "Oh okay well be safe and we'll see you at the wedding." Jude and Mom hugged and she whispered something to Jude who nodded. I don't think Mom and I will ever be close but at least she's doing better and she and Jude like each other. We walked Ryan, Selena, and Mom out.

Tristan, Tisha, and I talked about the past. Both the good, the bad, and the really bad. Jude and Cara both had tears in the eyes and Luke's mouth was wide open. Tristan kept apologizing for leaving us there. For once I felt like I understood. Tisha had to stay the longest but Mom eased up after I left. I noticed Jude listening taking it all in. She looked so worried. I didn't get it I was finally getting everything out and putting the past to bed. Wasn't that what Jude thought I should do?

It was late when Tristan, Cara, Little T, Luke, Tisha, and Mia left. I invited Tristan and Luke to my bachelor party and Jude invited Tisha and Cara to her bachelorette party. "Why don't we just stay here tonight?" I asked Jude yawning. "Sounds good to me Babe." She said. "Are you okay Baby girl?" "Me, yeah I'm fine. How are you?" "I'm okay I'm glad we did this." I admitted trying to calm her. I carried Jude to our bed and we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

The Wedding Craze

Chapter Nine: Where's Mom?

[End of March]

(Tommy's point of view)

Today has been one hell of a long day. It has felt like one of the longest days of my life and trust me that's saying something. Jude and I had to be in the studio before six. SME added back up to Spend My Life. After that we had a recording secession with Karma. She started crying every time we asked her for another take. Then Sadie made us go register for gifts.

Jude and I both have everything we want. If we want something we'll go but it. But Sadie said we had to so we gave in. So we took the stupid scanner gun and picked a bunch of random shit. I was just thrilled when we filled the damn thing and Sadie let us go home.

On the way home I was telling Jude about the dance floor we ordered and where they were putting it down at. We had finalized our song list too. At the wedding we all decided Jude should sing. We were having a DJ at the reception but Mason and Chaz, SME, Karma, Jude, and I were all singing too.

I was going over everything when I noticed Jude wasn't listening. "Jude?" "What?" She snapped at me. "Girl you okay?" "I'm fine." She said grumbling. "You sure Harrison?" "Yeah sorry Tommy." We walked into the house. "I'm going to finish this stuff for the DJ." I said. "Sure Quincy I'm going to go lay down." She said yawning.

Finally an hour later I e-mailed everything to the DJ and copied it for Sadie. I headed upstairs expecting Jude to be asleep when I heard her crying. She was crying so hard my heart was aching just listening to her. I ran over to her. "Jude, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back. "Nothing." She lied. "Then why are you crying Harrison you don't cry for no reason."

She sobbed a few more times before answering me. "It's just Sadie and I were talking about mom. And well we both wished we could invite her to the wedding." I knew Jude missed her mom. Was she still upset she left? Hell yes she was but she missed her. I wanted to help.

"I have a friend that's a P.I. I could call him?" I suggested. Jude looked up at me with tears still in her big blue eyes. "Yeah um if you don't mind." She said quietly. I grabbed my cell dialing Dell's number. "Dell hey man." "Quincy how the hell have you been?" "I've been really good." I said honestly. "I saw your marrying your girl." He said chuckling. I still remember when I asked him to follow Jude around and check her friends out. "Actually Jude is the reason I'm calling." "Oh no." He said. "No it's her mom we've been trying to locate her for a while now." "Just give me her info and I'll see what I can do." Dell said. Her name is Victoria Helen Davidson. Her last name use to be Harrison and her maiden name is Johnson." "What's her husband's name?" "Donald but he goes by Don and he's a lawyer use to be a divorce attorney I think he's a corporate attorney now." I said. "Alright let me see what I can do I'll call you soon." "Thanks Dell bye man." "No problem Quincy."

Jude was standing next to me. "Does he think he can find her?" She asked standing beside where I was sitting. "Don't worry Jude he'll find her." Jude came and sat down on my lap. I wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes. She smiled at me as I kissed her. I picked her up carrying her to bed.

(Jude's point of view)

[Three days later]

Tommy had just fallen asleep. It was early not even eight yet. But he has been working so hard. He finalized all the details on the music and dance floor. He has been producing Karma, Speid, me, and now Mason. Since Jamie signed two new bands that Kwest is producing.

I heard Tommy's cell phone. I ran and grabbed it before it woke him up. "Tom Quincy's phone." I said answering it. "Yes this is Dell Peters can I speak to Tom please." "Oh hi Dell this is Jude Tommy's fiancée he just fell asleep. Do you want me to have him call you tomorrow?" "Well I suppose I could talk to you since this is information about your mom."

I took a deep breath and asked. "Did you find her?" "Yeah I sort of tracked her down." He said confusing me. "Sort of?" He questioned. "Yeah I found Don. It turns out they've been divorced for about a year. But until a few months ago they were still in contact." Dell said. "So he doesn't know where she is now?" I asked. "No but he gave me an old address and a letter addressed to you and your sister." "Really?" I questioned. "Yeah I can bring it by tonight if you want I'm back in town." "If it's not too much trouble. Was she still in London?" I asked. "No China for almost two years." "Oh okay well see ya soon Dell." "Bye Jude."

After I got off the phone with Dell I decided to call Sadie and Dad. I saw Tommy standing in front of me. "Why didn't you wake me?" "I'm sorry." "Don't be I just want to be here for you like you've been for me Jude." "You are Tommy."

Dell arrived first with Sadie, Kwest, Dad, and Georgia right behind him. "Here's the letter if it give you any clues call me. I'll still be looking." Dell said before leaving. "Let's see what mom has to say." I said. Sadie frowned but nodded. I opened the letter to reveal my mother's beautiful handing writing.

_Dear: Jude and Sadie_

_ I'm not really sure what I can say. I am so sorry for leaving you. I know you may not believe this but I love you both so much and I've missed you everyday since I left. I am so ashamed of myself. _

_ Sadie, my beauty. I am so proud of all you have accomplished. You are a woman better than I have ever been. I heard of your recent engagement to Kwest. I am so very happy for you darling. Be happy and love as you always have with your whole heart. _

_Jude, my baby. I know we have had our issues and problems in the past and for that I am so sorry. Your music is so beautiful I am sorry I never told you how proud I am and always have been. Your music is my only connection to you now and I feel so lucky to have it. I also heard of your engagement to Tom. I wasn't at all surprised you two have loved each other many years. Take care of each other and by happy. _

_I wanted to girls to know I am expecting. The baby's father isn't in the picture. Speaking of father's, please tell yours thank you for me. Stuart is a better man than I ever gave him credit for. I love both you girls always. I hope one day to see you again. I would love for you both to meet your brother when he arrives. Take care of each other. _

_ With all my love,_

_ Mom_

_P.s. Here is my e-mail if you decide you want any kind of contact. _

Sadie and I just looked at each other. No one spoke for a long time before Dad spoke up. "Well girls what do you think?" "I don't know Dad maybe you could e-mail her and get her address for the invitation?" I asked and Sadie nodded.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked. "I'm just not ready to talk to her yet Dad." Sadie said. "Me neither." I agreed. "Okay whatever you girls want."

(Tommy's point of view)

I feel asleep shortly after everyone left. But suddenly I woke up. I heard Jude getting sick. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Girl you okay?" "Yeah just food poisoning I think." "I'll get you some medicine." "Thanks Babe." She replied back before getting sick again.

I didn't say anything but it's not food poisoning. Jude has an ulcer and when she's stressed or upset it acts up. But she doesn't know I know that. I just hope she gets better soon.


	11. Chapter 10

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 10: Is it raining money?

[Beginning of April]

(Jude's point of view)

Its three hours until Sadie and my wedding shower. And guess where we are? We're at the mall. Sadie decided we should get our gifts for the wedding party. Then she informed me that I had to but a wedding gift for Tommy and her for Kwest.

I mean I don't get it it's not his birthday, a holiday, or an anniversary. I am having a hard time finding something too. Sadie quickly decides to but the women in the wedding party jewelry and the guys cufflinks. I got Mia jewelry too but also a dress up set. I bought Lil T the newest transformer he told us he wanted.

I have still been having troubles with my stomach. Damn ulcer! I spent half the night in the bathroom getting sick again. Tommy made me a doctor's appointment for tomorrow. "How about this?" I asked Sadie holding up the nicest leather journal I had ever seen. She nodded yes and smiled. "What should I get for Kwest?" She asked sighing. "He's your fiancé' Sades how should I know?" I looked around hoping to find something so we could leave. "What about this?" I asked her holding up the camera he had been talking about just last week. "It's prefect." Sadie squealed hugging me.

After we paid we headed to Georgia's house for our shower. Georgia has been helping with everything she can. Zep and Karma were thrilled when she asked if she could throw our shower. All the girls from NBR were there when we arrived. Kristine and Gina came down from New York too. EJ showed up he bought Sadie and I both really trashy lingerie. Sadie's friends from high school and college showed up. They were all really nice to me and brought me gifts too.

I even got a surprise guest. Kat came in from New York too. I got to hear about her husband he's an actor named Cameron. Zep and Kat hit it off really well. They were talking about Jamie and laughing. Georgia offered to invite mom but Sadie and I just aren't ready for that yet.

Before the shower ended I was in Georgia's bathroom sick again. When I came out Kat was standing there. Her eyes were wide and she looked worried. "Are you okay?" "Yeah Kat I'm fine it's just my ulcer." "You sure Jude?" She asked. "Yeah I'm good and so glad you're here." "Jude I'm sorry about how I acted in the past but let's do better now." I nodded in agreement.

After the shower Sadie and I met up with Kwest and Tommy. Sadie was finally going to tell us how far off budget we were. "Okay Sadie how far over are we?" Tommy asked. "Just calm down were well uh about $100,000 over." Tommy and I both yelled out. "What?" Kwest had a sick look on his face. "Sorry guys." Sadie said. "Damn it Sadie." Tommy yelled.

I tried to calm Tommy down I mean we had the money what was the big deal. I know Tommy doesn't like spending that much but still. But Tommy had been pissed at Sadie since she expended the guest list again. "Since you guys are footing most of the bill I know a way to make some money." Sadie said to Tommy. "How?" He questioned her. "Well there is a reporter who is willing to pay big bucks to cover our wedding." "Who is it?" I asked hoping it wasn't a tabloid. "The Style Network." Sadie replied excitedly.

Tommy spoke up. "What do we have to do?" "Just a photo shoot and interview then they'll cover the wedding." "We could do that." I said. "I guess." Tommy replied.

(Tommy's point of view)

Damn now since we're over budget we have to do a photo shoot and interviews. I hate that shit. Man Jude's so pale. She been so sick and I'm really worried. She tried to cancel her appointment but I won't let her. This morning she really freaked me put when she almost passed out. She said it was she from exhaustion.

I swear if I didn't know Jude was on the pill I would think she was pregnant. I know she's been under a lot of stress though. And I haven't really been able to help or spend any really time with her. I have been overwhelmed myself. Work has been crazy and Sadie steals every free minute we have with wedding details. Jude and I barely have time to sleep. Thankfully there's only a month left.

Today Kwest and I went and bought Sadie and Jude's wedding gifts. I never knew the bride and groom exchanged gifts. With Portia well it wasn't a real wedding hell it wasn't even a real marriage. Kwest bought Sadie these shoes she's been drooling over. Me on the other hand well I had a lot of trouble finding something. It got so bad we even went to the mall. But then I came across the most beautiful leather journal. It was a little expensive for a journal but I had to buy for her it was prefect.

"Jude you okay?" I yelled through the bathroom door. "Yes damn it Quincy." "Sorry." I mumbled sitting down on the bed waiting for her to come out. Jude stumbled over to the bed. She started crying. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you." She said still crying. "It's okay Girl I'm just worried." I admitted. "Me too." She said softly. "Girl is there uh um any possibility you're pregnant?" I could help but ask. "No Quincy damn." She yelled heading back to the bathroom. Smooth Quincy real smooth. I really wish I could go to the doctor with her.

[The next day]

(Jude's point of view)

I was shocked no beyond shocked. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I tell him? I mean I have to tell him but not now. I had to tell someone. But who? Not Dad or Sadie. I couldn't tell any of our friends.

Then I remembered a number I had just added to my cell phone. I dialed the number. "Hi are you busy?" I asked the person at the other end. "Could you meet me down at the pier? Thanks I'll see you soon." I said closing my cell phone. I had to tell someone and Kat was the prefect person. She was my friend not our friend yet. I knew she would help me figure everything out.


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 11 part 1 Photo shoot

[Around April 20]

(Jude's point of view)

It's been a week since I found out. I'm still in shock. I still can't get Kat's face when I told her out of my mind. It was the only time I have said it out loud. I'm pregnant! I mean I want kids. I want this baby but now. Tommy and I were talking about in a year or two.

I haven't figured out how to tell him yet. I guess I have to tell him soon though. I am already six weeks along. Right now I'm wishing I wouldn't have changed to the birth control were you only have a period every three months. Stupid non-working birth control.

When the time is right I'll time Tommy. I just hope he's okay with this. I have to tell him before the weeding. I mean we can't go into a marriage with this kind of secret hanging over our heads right? Kat says I'll know when the time is right to tell him.

Today Sadie and I have spent most of the day on last minute details for the wedding. We had to approve the programs. Then we had to find a guestbook and aisle runner. Before we headed home we stop by the court house to pick up our marriage licenses.

Tomorrow the four of us have to go pick up our rings before the photo shoot. Sadie and I also have our final dress fitting. With three weeks until the wedding I'm hoping I don't gain too much weight. I was sick all day again. I've been eating crackers and drinking clear soda but it isn't helping any. Sadie was so wrapped up in the wedding stuff she didn't even seem to notice. Which to be honest suits me fine. I really don't want anyone else to find out before I tell Tommy.

Tomorrow we have our photo shoot and interviews with Style Network. I haven't been this nervous about a photo shoot since my first one. Why am I so nervous? I don't know I guess I feel like I am wearing a sign that says I'm Pregnant. I know you can't tell yet anyway.

[The Next Day]

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude's in the bathroom again. She refuses to talk to me about her doctor's appointment. I have to admit I am really worried. I have begun to wonder if maybe she's bulimic. She won't even slow her schedule down any. And to top it all off we have this fucking photo shoot/interview. Why the hell did I agree to this?

"Jude girl were due at the jewelry story in 20 minutes." "I know Quincy damn I'll be right there." Honestly I don't care if she hurries or not I just want to be able to see her. Hearing her get sick like that scares the hell out of me. The door swings open and I ask the question I know annoys her but I can't help it. "Are you okay baby?" "Yeah I'll be fine." She says and then mumbles something under her breath. I'm sure she was cussing me out. I kiss her lightly and ask if she's ready?

Jude and I are sitting here talking to this reporter. He's asking all the standard questions. He wants to know how long we've been together pretty much our whole story. Since I know Jude isn't feeling well I do most of the talking. She adds details here and there though. Suddenly Jude jumps up and runs for the bathroom. Then that damn reporter spends ten minutes asking me all about Jude's health. I lie and say she's got a virus.

I was so relieved when Kwest and Sadie came over distracted the reporter. I go to check on Jude. "Baby Girl?" "Yeah." She says weakly. I can't take it I walk into the stall. She's white as a ghost sitting on the floor looking like she might pass out. "Let get you home." "No Quincy I'm fine really." "Okay." I say not really believing her. I should just throw her over my shoulder and carry her out of here but I know that would just piss her off. Luckily the photo shoot goes fast. Sadie reschedules their dress fitting at my pled. I took Jude right home and out her in bed not even letting her walk.


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 11 part 2 Party planning

[April 29]

(Karma's point of view)

So I've never been in a wedding before. The only bachlorette party I've been to was my own. Now Zep and I are larger and in charge of planning Jude and Sadie's. I have to admit I was a little worried our party might be a little sucky. I'm huge these days. Tommy and Jude have both been so nice to me. Oh shit I'm gonna cry again. Even Sadie didn't get mad when they had to let my dress out again.

So Zep and I went online for party ideas. We decided we should go to dinner first. Then we're coming back to the mansion for cocktails and cake. I wanted to hirer a stripper or two but Zep wouldn't let me. At least I got an embarrassing cake. You should've seen the bakers face when I told him we wanted a penis shaped cake. Mason says he has a back up plan if our party tanks but it totally won't.

(Zep's point of view)

I have to tell you when Sadie asked me to be her matron of honor I was well honored. Before I came to Toronto I never had real friends. I have always been shy and kept to myself. Then I meet Jamie and he opened his world to me. His friends quickly became my friends.

Karma and I are in charge of the Bachlorettes party. Neither of us knew much about them though. I suggested some online discovery. Karma wanted to hirer male strippers. I didn't believe Sadie or Jude would enjoy that. I did give in on the cake. I can not believe cakes shaped in male body parts are popular for these parties. I have to admit I am very happy Mason has a back up plan.

Jamie and Speid are sure that the Bachelors party will be the best ever. Speid's words not mine. Jamie said he would make sure everyone eats before consuming any alcohol. Knowing Speid I would say there will be a lot of alcohol and strippers know matter what Jamie says. Surely Tommy has seen enough strippers to last two lifetimes.

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude hasn't spoken to me in days. Not at all not even a damn comment on the weather. I wish she would just tell me what's wrong already. Last night I saw that she was e-mailing her mom.

This morning she was typing again. I tried to read her e-mail but she got annoyed and shut her laptop. She huffed and went to lay down. I was working on my computer when Jude came out of the shower. She looks more beautiful than ever despite being sick. She seems to be putting a little weight on again. I'm thrilled she needs to gain some weight.

Shit she just caught me starring at here. I'm in for it now. "Tommy?" She whispers. "Yeah girl?" I say hoping she won't go off on me. "Is something wrong Babe?" She asks smiling a little. "I uh no I was just starring at my sexy fiancée."

She smiles a little. I look at her and she starts crying. I hurry over to her. "Jude? Baby what's wrong?" "Nothing it's just I've been such a bitch and well you've been wonderful." I chuckle. "I love you Jude Harrison." "I love you too Tom Quincy even when I'm a total bitch." We both laugh. "How are you feeling?" I ask hoping I didn't break the mood. "Better Quincy much better."

She starts towards me. Really now? She wants to have sex now. What the hell it has been way too long since I touched her like I could say no anyway. "Quincy, I'll tell you soon." She says smiling at me. I just nod and kiss her. "Make love to me." She pleads. What sane man would turn her down? Sure as hell not me.


	14. Chapter 12 Part 1

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 12 Part 1 Striptease

Warning: Major sexual content.

[One week before the wedding]

(Tommy's point of view)

Tonight is mine and Kwest Bachelor party. With Speid and Jamie throwing it together I have no idea what we're in for. To be honest I am hoping for something real low key. But with SME involved I doubt that will happen.

Tristan, Luke, and Robbie all were coming. Jamie also invited Kat's husband Cameron. Kyle, Wally, and Chaz will all be there of coarse. Stuart is planning on being there since the girls invited Georgia to the Bacholorette party.

Jude has been feeling much better. She hasn't been sick in the last few days. She's starting to get her color back. She's been so horny lately but that just makes me one damn lucky guy.

(Jude's point of view)

Tonight is mine and Sadie's Bacholorette party. Since no one but Kat knows I'm pregnant it should be an interesting night. How I'm I going to explain not drinking. Karma has been so pissed at Zep over the no stripper thing. I for one am grateful and I'm sure the girls will see enough strippers.

The guest list for tonight is Kristine, Gina, Sammy, Cara, Tisha, Kat, Georgia, and honorary girl Mason. Mas is picking me up for tonight. He'll be here any minute. I can't decide what to wear. I know we're going to dinner but I have no idea what we will be up to after.

(Tommy' point of view)

I hear the doorbell. Standing there is Chaz and Mason ready to drag us off to our parties. "Hey guys." I say chuckling at their almost matching outfits. "Hi!" They reply together. "Jude baby Mas is here." "I'll be right down Quincy. A second later by beautiful girl comes down the stairs wearing a smoking read dress. I really wish I could blow off my party and just be with my sexy girl.

Jude comes up and kisses me so passionately I forget that Chaz and Mason are even here. They clear their throats. "Damn." I mumble as Jude giggles. "Have fun Quincy." "I'll try you too." Then we say at the same time. "Not too much fun though." We all start laughing. "I love you." I say kissing Jude again. "I love you too Quincy."

When we get outside I see a huge limo. The driver comes and opens are door. All the guys are in the limo except my brother and Luke. I guess they were meeting us because I knew they were coming.

Jamie says. "Against Speid's wishes we are heading for dinner first at Wild Fire." "Great man I'm starving." Which is not only true I'm hoping it will get Speid off Jamie's back. Jamie is right we need to eat if we're going to drink all night. I know I'm getting really damn old.

(Jude's point of view)

After Tommy leaves I finish my make-up. Then Mason leads me outside to a huge pink limo. All the girls are already in the limo. Karma tells us we're going to Fuzion for dinner. I'm psyched because it's one of my favorite restaurants. I need to get Kat alone so I can ask her what she thinks I should do about the drinking thing.

At the restaurant everyone is talking and having a great time. No one says anything when I order a soda. Georgia and I talk about a 13 year old artist she's been scouting for NBR. She's got quite the sound. She's a rocker but with a soft edge. She reminds me of well me. Georgia thinks I should be her producer if Jamie signs her. I figure I'll talk to Tommy after I tell him about the baby. I don't want to cut my hours much until I have to.

Karma gave Sadie and I crowns and bride t-shirts. I put my shirt on right over my dress making everyone laugh. I think they all think I have been drinking even though I haven't. Kristine even told me to go easy tonight. I had to laugh when she said that. Kat started laughing too making everyone think we had both lost it.

After we left the restaurant we headed back to Speid and Karma's place. When we got there it was decorated in streamers, banner, and lots of condoms they were all sky blue, pale pink, or silver. And the cake was well a big penis shaped cake. It was really good cake though. Kat became the bartender and made me non-alcoholic drinks. No one seemed to notice.

We all started dancing to the radio. I was jumping around dancing. Gina, Sammy, and Kristine were doing shots as they danced. Sadie was texting while she danced. Cara started taking pictures. We all were posing when Mason's cell rung. He went and turned off the music. "Sorry ladies we have somewhere to be." He said. "We do?" I asked confused. He went into Karma's bedroom and got some stuff and then we all left.

(Tommy's point of view)

Wildfire is one hell of a good steakhouse. Speid orders everyone whiskey and tells us all to drink up. By the time dinner's over everyone has had at least three drinks. Speid tells us we're heading to a cool place he's heard about. Oh hell he hasn't even been to this strip club. I hope he didn't hear about this place from one of the guys in the new band I'm producing they are all idiots talent idiots but idiots none the same.

We pulled up at a place called Jillian's House of Fun. I thought this place is weird looking. We all head inside and Speid tells the manager we we're there for a bachelor party. He smiles and says he'll send out his best girls. We all sitting around drinking. Stuart asks. "Do Jude and Sadie know about the strippers?" "Speid said he mentioned it they just hit him upside the head and said whatever." "No offence Tom but you don't look excited." "I'm not I would rather be with your daughter." "Me too." Kwest says causing me to laugh.

The lights dim and a voice says. "Welcome to Jillian's House of Fun." When they music starts three women barely dressed appear on stage. I start laughing and then Chaz does too when he realizes that their drag queens. Stuart turns to Speid and says. "Did you know the strippers are men?" Kyle and Wally look really surprised and Speid says. "Really are you sure?"

After the show they offered Kwest and I a lap dance. We nicely declined. I had to laugh only Speid would have drag queens for his bachelor party. Oh Well he didn't really want stripper anyway he just wanted to get home to Jude. He thought to himself. Chaz's announces that we have some place to be. "We do?" I ask. Chaz just nods as Speid pays our bill seeming more than willing to let Chaz take the led. My brother and Luke are both still laughing. I will never live this night down I'm sure of that.

(Jude's point of view)

I saw a huge bar in front of us as the limo stopped. There was a neon sign with a cowboy on it that said Cowboy Love. Mason grabs the bag he packed at Karma's and two dress bags. "Come on." He says leading us into the bar.

I noticed it was empty. "Mas?" I question as we all look around. "I rented the place out. This is one of mine and Chaz's favorite spots." "Mas it's great." I say as Zep turns on some music. "I have a surprise actually." Mason says to Sadie and me. "What is it?" Sadie asks excited. "Well the Bachelor party kind of tanked so the guys are meeting us here."

Karma appears out of no where asking. "What happen?" Mason laughed as he told us that Chaz texted him saying the strip club was a drag queen club. I told Mason we should remember the name for when he and Chaz got married. He laughed and said Chaz says it wasn't a good show.

Mason made all the girls but me and Sadie hide. Then he led Sadie to a back room and went in to talk to her. I just stood there drinking my club soda waiting to find out what was going on. Then Mason led me to a different room and gave me the dress bag and explained his plan. It was so prefect. Now all I had to do was wait for Tommy.

(Tommy's point of view)

When we went into the empty country western bar I couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. Chaz got us all drinks and then said. "I rented this place out well Mas did." "Oh really?" Chaz got a text from Mason and told Kwest he needed his help with something. They went towards the back rooms. I looked around the bar and noticed this wasn't just your normal country western bar it was also a gay bar. I had been to a few with Chaz before. Not too many though because the tabloids have enough fun with twisting things around.

Chaz came back without Kwest. He brought me to the backroom. "I've seen enough naked men for one day." I teased him. "Whatever Quincy." I felt someone put a blindfold on me. "What the hell are you doing Chaz?" He laughed and said. "Relax man I promise you'll like this." As he sat me down in a chair I heard the door open again.

"Quincy you can take off the blindfold." I heard Chaz say as Pour Some Sugar on me started playing the door shut. I saw a huge cake sitting in the room. Not another damn stripper I just want to see Jude damn it.

Then I saw the woman popping out of the cake. She held her hand out of me to help her out. "Fuck." I said as I picked her up and sat her on the floor. She danced to the beat of the music. She was wearing a school girl uniform. Her blond hair was in curly piggy tails. She pushed me back in the chair with force.

She got on my lap and grided against me. Shit she needs to stop or I'm gonna cum right here. She smiles this shy sexy smile as she takes off the little top and skirt she has on. Then she takes her bra off putting her chest in my face. She starts rubbing on my chest and starts unbuttoning my shirt. Shit here really.

The song changes to You're Makin' me High. She sings along as she unbuttons my pants. I can't take it anymore I throw my pants and boxers across the room. I pull her thong off to and push her against the wall. We're both panting hard and we haven't even done anything.

I kiss her harder than I have any woman before. She bites my neck as I pound in and out of her. "Fuck me harder." She says out of breath. I feel her getting so damn tight. "You wanna cum?" I ask as she nods. I circle her clit with my index finger." She starts to scream out as I kiss her she bites my lip causing me to cum too. Fuck if I knew I would get a show like this I would've married her a lot sooner.

"So Quincy." She says still out of breath as she picks up her clothes. "Yeah." I say catching my own breath. "You like your private stripper?" "Hell yeah girl." I say kissing her.

"I love you Harrison." "I love you Quincy." I see her heading toward the door. "Your not going out there in that are you?" I said referring to the school girl uniform. "I was thinking about it." She says giggling. "No one but me get's to see this much of my future wife I say." She laughs and put on a bride t-shirt and some jeans.

"Come on Quincy we better get out there." Jude says dragging me. Mason and Chaz greet us first. "Did you have a good time?" Chaz ask me. "You can hire my stripper anytime." I say chuckling as Jude hits me in the arm.

I saw Kwest with a happy smile too. And I noticed Sadie's hair was messed up. I think Mas must have had Sadie give Kwest a little show too. Almost everyone's dancing. "Harrison you want to dance?" "With you?" "Yelp." She comes close and whispers. "Forever."

As we're dancing I notice Kyle riding the maniacal bull. By the end of the night everyone but Karma and Jude ride it. Everyone wanted Jude too but she said she was feeling dizzy. I decided we should end our night. I called us a cab and we told everyone good night.


	15. Chapter 12 Part 2

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 12 Part 2 Rehearsal Hell

[Day before wedding]

(Tommy's point of view)

What was I think? Nothing is ever easy with us but I thought this time would be easier. From the moment we arrived home it's been one thing after another. Now I am sitting here less than 24 hours until my wedding. I'm wishing it would just hurry up so I can get it over with already. As I look around I think why we didn't just go to Vegas or something. This is nothing but wedding craze.

Rehearsal? This is fucking craze. Sadie keeps making us all practice walking. She even cussed at the minister and made Jude cry. What the hell is wrong with her? I'm just glad it's almost over.

I've been pretty pissed off the whole week though. Jude still hasn't told me what's wrong. She's sick yet again. I'm worried but she keeps saying not to worry. Then to top everything off Victoria is here. She's making Jude even more jumpy.

"Sadie?" I yell I can't take this shit anymore. "What Quincy?" She snaps back at me. "We all know what to do. Can we go to dinner now?" She sighs looks at everyone pleading to leave. "I guess." She says.

We arrive at the restaurant. Jude heads for the bathroom before we even order drinks. I have the worst migraine and wish I could just take Jude and leave. Jude and I aren't even allowed to be together tonight Sadie says its bad luck. Fuck bad luck.

Stuart's sitting beside me starring at the bathroom and then me. "Tom you okay?" He asks me. "Not really." I whispered. "What's wrong with Jude?" "I don't know Stuart she won't tell me." Stuart motions for us to go outside. We head outside and he hands me a cigar. I've never really smoked them but what the hell. As he lights mine we talk about Jude being sick.

I didn't even notice Jude standing behind us. She's clears her throat and says. "Dad we need to leave can you tell everyone were sorry and we'll see them tomorrow." "Sure baby feel better okay." Stuart says kissing Jude's cheek then he turns it me and says. "Take care of her Tom." I nod and say. "I will Sir we'll see you in the morning."

(Jude's point of view)

"I know Sadie said its bad luck if we spend the night together but we need to talk." I said hoping he would be okay with that. "I'm not worried about bad luck girl." He said smirking. "Good." I said I was so nervous to tell him. Was he going to be mad? What if he doesn't want this baby?

When we got home I stood in the living room working up my courage. "You okay girl?" He asked. I grab his hand pulling him to the nursery. It's now or never. He looks around the yellow room. "Sadie said we had to exchange gifts." I pulled his gift out from the shelf. "Let me go get yours." He says more confused.

"Here you go girl you can open yours first." He says handing me the gift bag. I opened it and started laughing. Tommy is looking at me like I'm crazy I motion for him to open his. "Well Quincy I guess we are more alike than we like to admit." I said starring at out matching leather journals.

Tommy went to open his but I said. "Don't open it yet. I read the inside of mine. It said. Love was just a dream before you. I thought I had knew it but I know now I hadn't. Jude you are me soul mate, best friend, inspiration, my whole life. Soon I will be the happiest man alive because you'll be my wife. I love you always, Tommy. I couldn't help but cry. "Open yours." I said gathering all my courage.

(Tommy's point of view)

I opened the journal and read the words my angel had wrote in her messy handwriting.

Tommy no words could ever do us justice. But I'll try I love you so much. You are my muse, my best friend, my soul mate, my everything. I will be so proud to call you my husband and father of our baby. Surprise I'm pregnant.

My love always and forever, Jude.

I just kept reading it over and over. I looked at Jude. She looked so nervous she was twitching and everything. Finally I found the ability to speak. "We're having a baby?" I asked still in shock. She nodded. "When? How? Really?" I asked as I smiled so big my mouth hurt. Jude started smiling too and asked. "Are you mad?" "Of coarse not Jude." I said kissing her. That's why she didn't tell me she was afraid I'd be mad. "A baby?" I questioned again. I even pitched myself making Jude giggle.

Jude smiled and kissed me again. As she pulled away she said. "You asked when well I'm due Dec. 5th so I'm about nine weeks along." "Nine weeks?" "Yes Quincy. And as for the how I could show you." She was teasing me. "Sure sounds good to me." I said chuckling.

We we're still sweaty from our love making when Jude asked. "When should we tell everyone?" "I don't know." I said. "Well I guess we should tell them after the wedding before we leave for our honeymoon because I will be showing soon if I'm not already." She said looking at her stomach. I laid my hand down on her stomach and kissed it. There wasn't much of a baby bump yet but I couldn't wait until there was. "Hi baby this is your daddy." I said to Jude's stomach. She smiled up and me.

"We'll tell everyone after the reception." Jude says as I nod. "Does anyone know?" I asked. "Kat does." "Oh okay." "Are you mad?" She asks me sadly. "Not at all Harrison I'm glad you had someone to talk to." "I love you Babe." "I love you too girl."


	16. Chapter 13

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 13 Wedding Ceremony

Warning: Tommy cusses a lot. Ha! Hah!

(Jude's point of view)

In less than two hours I'll be Mrs. Quincy Tommy's wife. I have only imagined being his wife since I was 15 years old. If I'm dreaming don't wake me up. Last night was so great I told Tommy about the baby. I can't believe I was so nervous about his response. We made love and he kissed my stomach and talked to the baby. He just found out and already loves this baby.

Karma's yelling at the make-up artist telling her Tommy likes me more natural which is true. I'm just sitting here enjoying the day I don't even care about the hair and make-up. I see Sades trying to stay calm while she's getting her hair done. This is the first day she hasn't had control over the wedding and its freaking her out. Kristine and Kat are running the show today. Mainly Kat since Kristine is in the wedding. I was so happy the cameras came and to us early. I'm so nervous about all this media being here though. But my feet are toasty warm.

Dad, Georgia, and mom arrive. Since Mom has been here she's been hanging with Dad and Georgia it's a little strange but good I guess. "Girls you look so beautiful." My very pregnant mother says with tears in her eyes. It's strange to think my baby brother will be an uncle and he'll only be seven months old. Mom's been trying really hard with me and Sadie. We haven't forgiven her just yet but we're trying too. I think Mom is going to stay in Toronto for a while. She still hasn't opened up about my brother's dad yet but I'll give her time.

"Ladies and Mason can we have a moment alone with our daughters?" My Dad asks. Everyone but Mom and Dad leave. "Vicki you can go first." Dad says to Mom. "Thank you so much girls for letting me be a part of your special day I know I don't deserve it but I love you both very much. Anyway your Dad and I each have a small gift for you."

I opened the box my mom handed me reveal beautiful sky blue earrings. I noticed Sadie had matching pale pink ones. "That's your something new." Mom said smiling. We both hugged mom.

"My turn." Dad said handing us each a box. "Mine is your something old." I opened the box inside was a silver locket inside was a picture of a baby in a sailor suit. "That was my mother's and that baby is me. My father gave it to my mother the Christmas after I was born." I started crying and hugged my Dad it was prefect. Sadie opened hers next it was pearls my Father gave those to my mother on their wedding day." He said as Sadie started to cry to.

I looked at the borrowed ring on my finger Georgia had given me. She let Sadie borrow a beautiful pin. Me and Sadie had the same something blue that Mason and the girls bought us garters. Dad, Mom, Sadie, and I had our first family hug in years. It felt right I knew then my baby was going to be so lucky. He or she will have a grandfather and three grandmothers could any kid get luckier.

Time started passing quickly after that. Before I knew it Kat was making sure my dress looked prefect. Which it did I felt like a princess. Karma and Zep both had hair spray resparying everyone's hair and helping Sades and I put our veils on. We all heard a knock and Mason went to the door. "It's time." He said.

(Tommy's point of view)

This time yesterday I just wanted today to be over but now I want to treasure even minute. I know I'm being sappy. I feel like out baby made this day so much more special. I feel like this is a dream. I'm marrying Jude and we're having a baby. It's fucking crazy I know.

My Mom came in and checked on me. Normally that would bother me but not today. Jude and my Mom get along really well and I know Jude will want my Mom in the baby's life and well I'm actually okay with that. Mom said marrying Jude is the smartest thing I've ever done. I hate agreeing with my Mom but she's right. Mom and I even hugged she's actually hugged me I know I'm shocked to. Those meds are a fucking miracle.

Kristine came in twice already to yell at us guys for not being ready yet. We're guys we don't need that much damn time. After the second time she sent Kat. I asked how Jude was. She laughed and whispered no morning sickness yet today. I smiled I was happy to hear that. I want my Angel to get to enjoy our day.

The minister came in and told us it was time. I was shocked already. Kwest starred at me and I nodded at him. Speid just laughed at both of us and said. "Let's get you to dudes married." I got really nervous because I knew there were a lot of people out there. A lot of damn camera. But I'm just going to ignore them.

I stepped up to the alter with Kwest on one side of me and Speid on the other. Kwest was sweating bullets and kept looking at the cameras making me laugh. I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Relax Man."

I heard the music change and see Wally escorting Georgia and Victoria down the aisle. Then Kyle escorted my Mom. She went and sat next to Tisha and Tristan. Robbie peaked around Speid and smiled and mouthed you okay? I just nodded to him. Jamie and Chaz were both pulling out a long aisle runner.

The doors opened and Mason and Kristine came down the aisle and took their places. Then Karma and Zep came down. Speid ran over and helped his very pregnant wife up. Next I saw Lil T holding one of Mia's hands. He has a pillow in his other hand she carried a basket in the hand that Lil T held and threw the petals with the other. She such a smart baby. Zep runs over and picks Mia up while Jamie picks up Lil T. Then I Mason take Mia and Chaz stands Lil T next to him.

I hear Bella's lullaby begin playing. I have to roll my eyes they had to have the Twilight song instead of the traditional wedding march. Kwest and I both turn all the way around. Stuart has Sadie on his right and Jude on his left arm. They get closer to us. She looks like a princess. How did I get do damn lucky?

Stuart raises Sadie's veil and kisses her cheek. He leds her to Kwest shakes his hand then places Sadie's hand into Kwest. Sadie is already crying. Now Stuart is bringing me my girl. She smiling so big I have to smile back. Her Dad raises her veil and kisses her cheek. Then he shakes my hand and places Jude's hand in mine.

(Jude's point of view)

I'm starring into Tommy's eyes as the minister talks. I can't help but mouth I love you. Tommy mouths it back to me. I feel bad because I'm not really listening but I'm too caught up in Tommy's eyes.

"Jude?" I hear the minister say snapping me out of my haze. I look up and realize its time for me to sing. Tommy helps me over to the microphone and he goes to the organ and starts playing. I start singing Don't you Dare I notice all the cameras on me. I try to concentrate on singing. I went beside Tommy and sung the rest of the song straight to him. When the song ended Tommy help me back to the alter.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is not jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes." The minister recites. Then he turns to Sadie and says. "Your vows Sadie."

Sadie takes a deep breath and turns all the way to face Kwest. "Kwest I love you more each day. Our love is like the wind you can't see it but you can feel it." She says one of our favorite movie quotes. "Our love hasn't always been easy or fun but it's always had a hidden beauty and grows each day."

Then the minister says. "Kwest your vows." "Sadie we've over come some many doubts and fear but it's led to this day. So I don't regret one minute of it. Love is not finding someone you can live with. It's finding that one special person you can not live without. I'll love you each day of our lives."

I noticed the Minster looking at me and saying. "Jude your vows." I giggled nervously as Tommy rubbed my hand. "Wow okay well Quincy the day I met you I hated you." I heard laughter and Tommy smiled big. "But it was okay because the next day down by the pier making music with you I fell in love with you. You've taught me so much. But one of the most important lessons I've learned is you can't help who you love, and you're not suppose to. I won't say I'll love to until death, because Tommy I will love you much longer than that."

"Tom your vows." "Jude you've been my girl since you were a feisty red head who gave me a run for my money. I knew then one day I would make you mine forever. You've been my best friend and my soul mate. You taught me that the hardest part of love isn't loving someone it's having the courage to let them love you back. Jude I'll love you always you're my angel sent straight from heaven."

I was so overwhelmed by Tommy's vows the tears ran down my face. "The rings." The minister said to Jamie and Speid. I handed my flowers to Karma as I saw Sadie hand hers to Zep. "Do you Kwest Jacob Taylor take Sadie Michelle Harrison to be your wife?" "I will." Kwest said slipping Sadie's ring on. "Do you Sadie Michelle Harrison take Kwest Jacob Taylor to be your husband?" "I will." Sadie said putting Kwest ring on. Sadie was crying again.

The minister turned back to Tommy and I. "Do you Thomas Michael Quincy take Jude Elizabeth Harrison to be your wife?" "I will." Tommy said as I started to cry again. Tommy wiped my tears and then slipped my ring on. "Do you Jude Elizabeth Harrison take Thomas Michael Quincy to be your husband?" "I will." I said as I put Tommy's ring on. I looked down at mine and Tommy's matching silver bands.

"By the power vest in me by the providence of Toronto I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides." Tommy kissed me passionately and then I heard the minister say. "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Kwest Taylor." Sadie and Kwest headed down the aisle. "And Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Quincy." I'm married to Tommy me really. I'm Mrs. Quincy.


	17. Chapter 14

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 14 Reception

(Jude's point of view)

Tommy and I stepped out of the limo with Kwest and Sadie right behind us. I saw Chaz head towards us. He took Kwest and Sadie in first and told Tommy and I to wait. Tommy kissed me hard whispering his love for me as Chaz came back out to get us.

I heard the DJ says. "And now here is a true rock star couple Mr. and Mrs. Tom Quincy." I smiled and kissed Tommy as we entered into the tent. Speid, Wally, and Kyle sprayed silly string at us. I just rolled my eyes. Tommy led me to our table. I looked around the huge tent seeing everyone we loved. All our family and friends had come. I saw Darius, Shay, and a young blond I didn't recognize. They sat just two tables over from us.

Andrew, Shane, and their wives came over to congregate us first. Kwest and Sadie were going around the room to each table talking to everyone. Tommy and I decided to do that later in the evening. We sat at out table Tommy whispered sweet nothings in my ear and kissed my neck. He kept asking how I was feeling. It's sweet but a little annoying.

"Dinner is served." The DJ said as I heard soft music being played. The waitress brought us our plates. I started to eat but quickly felt sick. So I decided to stop eating Tommy noticed.

"Girl are you okay?" "I'm fine." I lied as my stomach started turning. I started to feel so dizzy and hot. Tommy's eyes got as big as Quarters and he asked. "Are you sick Jude?" "A little." I admitted knowing he knew.

Finally I couldn't take it I ran to the bathroom. I noticed Tommy not far behind me. I ran into the stall. I felt Tommy's hand rubbing my back. After I finished getting sick I went to the sink and washed my mouth out. Tommy reached into his jacket and handed me a piece of gum.

"Jude you okay baby?" "Yeah I think so." I said feeling a little better. "What's the doctor say?" Tommy asked looking scared. "The doctor says we're fine everything's normal it's just morning sickness." "You sure girl?" "Yes Babe we're both fine I promise." He kissed me and smiled. "We better get back out there." I said as we headed back to our table. Tommy rubbed my back and kissed my cheek over and over. Sadie said. "Dang you two just couldn't wait could you." Tommy just grinned. I rolled my eyes I wish we would've been having sex that's a lot more fun.

"I need Mr. and Mrs. Taylor out on the dance floor." The DJ said. Tommy helped me up onto the stage. Tommy grabbed a microphone and then handed one to me. "Kwest, Sadie this song is for you." Tommy said smiling. We began singing Spend My life With You. Tommy had made their first dance song a surprise. As the song came to a close I realized it was time for mine and Tommy's first dance. I wasn't sure what song he had chose for us either.

As Tommy led me to the dance floor I noticed Speid and Karma up on the stage. Tommy grinned and said. "You said this was your new favorite song." Speid started singing Oh Love. I thought back to when he and Karma had sung it at my Karaoke birthday party the sung it so well together. But tonight they sung it perfectly. "I think you're starting to become a country music fan." Tommy said smirking. "It's the Mason effect." I said giggling. "I love you wife." "I love you husband." Tommy whispered. "And I love our baby." "Me too."

When the song was over I noticed Mason and Chaz heading onto the stage. Tommy kissed me again and grabbed the DJ's microphone. "Stuart, Sadie you wanna join Jude on the dance floor please?" Chaz and Mason started singing Butterfly Kisses Dad danced with me first. He was crying making me cry too and then he kissed my cheek. Dad started dancing with Sadie.

I was still on the dance floor Darius asked me to dance. D had really become like a second dad to me. "Congrates Jude I'm really happy for you and T." "Thanks D that means a lot." "If either of you need anything call okay because you're family Jude." "Sure thanks D." The song ended and Tommy was standing there waiting for me. We went and sat back down at out table.

(Tommy's point of view)

I saw Speid grabbing the microphone. I guess its toast time. I had Kat get Jude some sparkling cinder. "Dudes quite down. Okay first up Kwest and Sadie. What other couple could deal with the girl kissing your best friend and sleeping with your boss." What the hell? What was Speid doing? Luckily Kwest and Sadie were laughing along with everyone else.

As soon as the laughter quieted Speid continued. "No really though Sadie has been our groups Mama Bear she watches out for us and keeps us out of serious trouble. Kwest dude not only are you a super producer but you're a great role model. To Kwest and Sadie Taylor." Jude and I clanked our glasses. I noticed she didn't drink though so I whispered. "It's sparkling apple cinder." Jude smiled and took a drink.

"Lord and Lady Squinty Frown." I rolled my eyes. "Okay Jude I have known you along time not only are you a rock goddess but you've been like a sister and best friend to me. Oh and you're a great kisser." "Speid." I yelled making everyone laugh. "Anyways I remember the day Jude told me she loved Tommy man that day sucked for me because I still loved Jude. But I knew that she would never love anyone as much as she does Tommy." Speid paused for a minute.

"Tommy dude man I really hated you for a long time." I laughed knowing it was true. "I didn't just hate you for being the man Jude loved. I hated how talented you are. I hated how woman can't even speak around you. But I mostly hated you for loving Jude back. Tommy there is no one else I would let marry her. To Tommy and Jude Quincy."

Jamie took the microphone from Speid. "Kwest I am so honored to be your bestman. You're a good producer, friend, and man. And I know you will be a great husband to Sadie. Sadie yeah Speid's right you're the Mama Bear but you've been a big sister to me well my whole life. You've made fun of me calling me names, and laughing at me. But you also supported and helped me. Thank you Sadie. To the Taylor's may you have a happiness life can bring you." Jude and I clanked her glasses. I saw Sadie was crying.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Wow okay Quincy's. Wow that sounds so weird. Tommy if you told me I would be toasting yours and Jude's wedding I would have rolled in the floor laughing. If Speid hated you I guess I despised you. You had the heart of the girl I wanted since well I met her. I thought you were just a talent less playboy. Then once I got over my ego I saw a talented musician and a good friend." I shook my head as Jamie paused did Jamie Andrews just say that about me.

"Jude's my best friend since we were two and half. The girl next door, she's always been beautiful inside and out. She's broken my heart more than a few times but still wanted to be my friend. Even when I wanted to hate Jude I couldn't. She's been my best friend, my worst enemy, my artist, Producer, my wife's friend, and everything in-between. Tommy and Jude be happy you deserve it. To the Quincy's."

Jude had huge tears running down her face. Kwest, Sadie, Jude, and I all took turns hugging Speid and Jamie. Stuart had the microphone. "I promise to make this short and sweet. Kwest and Sadie, Tommy and Jude love is hard and sometimes it hurts but stay honest. Be happy and love until you can't anymore. I love you all." I almost cried Stuart has been more of a dad to me them my own ever was.

(Jude's point of view)

"Cake time." I heard Kat yell. Tommy and I went over to the cake table. Kat cut four small pieces. Kwest and Sadie feed each other their cake first. They were so cute about it. Tommy and I weren't as sweet about ours I smashed it in his face first and then he smashed it in my face with SME egging him on.

I noticed my Dad by our table down on one knee. Dad had a microphone in his hand. "Georgia sweetheart I love you so much do me the honor of being my wife?" Georgia had tears in her eyes and shook her head yes as Dad slipped a ring on her finger. As we hugged Dad and Georgia I started to worry about Mom. I looked around for her.

I asked Tommy to look for her. He smiled and pointed to Darius table. She was in a heated discussion with him. I wondered what that was all about.

The DJ started playing more music. Suddenly I had to dance with everyone. After what seemed like the hundredth dance I finally sat down. Tommy was already at the table. He took off my heel and rubbed my foot and then the other one.

Darius, Shay, and Shay's fiancée' Stacey came and told us goodbye. Funny enough Stacey was a lot like me. "I will see you two soon." D promised. I just nodded. Everyone else started to leave. Now it was just my family and our close friends. Tommy's family had already left too.

Our usual group was there and Robbie, Kristine, Gina, Sammy, Kat and her husband who had all become new members to our little family. Mom came and sat beside me and Tommy. Sadie spoke up. "Everyone I just wanted to say thank you this has been my dream wedding." Sadie got tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass especially to you my lovely husband and you my new brother-in-law and Jude my lil sis." I hugged Sadie and said. "Don't even worry about it." Now that the weddings over I guess baby Quincy will be her new focus and Dad's wedding.

I stood up and Tommy came with me. "We have an announcement." I said as everyone looked at us. "We're um uh having a baby." Everyone looked shocked. My Mom was out of her seat. I thought oh great I'm sure she's pissed. But then she threw her arms around me. "A baby my baby is having a baby." She said crying. I just smiled and nodded. Everyone started hugging us and asking us a ton of questions.

Then Karma said. "I'm having a baby." I laughed and said. "Yeah Karma we know." "No I mean now." She yelled out as her water broke. "Shit your water just broke."

Three hours later Lisa Jude Speiderman was born. She was so tiny and cute. Tommy and I held her before we headed to the airport. Once we got there I realized I still didn't know where we were headed to. "Quincy?" "Yeah girl?" "Where are we headed?" Tommy gave me my ticket. "Really?" He kissed me and said. "Really."


	18. Chapter 15

The Wedding Craze

Chapter 15 Honeymoon

(Jude's point of view)

I looked at my ticket I was still in shock. "Thailand?" "Yeah Girl I figured we should finally go." "Quincy this is so amazing." I said tearing up. "Flight 841 now boarding at gate 3." I heard over the speaker. "That's us." Tommy said grabbing my hand and ran.

The flight was long and we had to change planes four times. I wondered why Tommy hadn't gotten a lay over. I got sick three times already. Tommy had remembered to get mints. I tried to sleep as much as I could. Tommy and I watched the movie and listened to music. I could tell he was wondered about me.

When we arrived in Thailand I was glad Tommy had a limo waiting for us. We stayed in a small private beach house. I was so sick and tired when we arrived we didn't even making love the first night. Tommy seemed to be tired too and didn't look upset at all.

I woke up early the next morning. Tommy wasn't in bed. I was about to get up when he entered the room with a tray. "How about breakfast in bed Mrs. Quincy?" "Sounds wonderful." I said smiling. After we ate Tommy took our dishes to the kitchen while I showered and got ready for a day on the private beach we had access to.

I put on my black bikini I knew it was Tommy's favorite. When I walked down to the kitchen I saw Tommy starring at me. I noticed he was looking at my stomach so I looked down. My tiny baby bump was becoming more noticeable. "You look so beautiful." Tommy said as I blushed.

We walked down the beach hand and hand. I suddenly broke our hands and ran into the water. Tommy ran after me. We splashed each other and swam for a long time. After a while I got out the water and headed for the beach. Tommy followed closely behind me.

As I laid down on my towel I suddenly said. "I'm starving." Tommy said. "Rest and relax I'll take care of it." He got on his cell phone. 3o minutes later a man appeared with a cart full of food. Tommy had a grilled shrimp salad and I had chicken tenders and fries. After we finished our lunch the man present strawberries and chocolate sauce for dessert.

Tommy fed me as a strawberry and I moaned loudly. Tommy smiled and said. "I want to make love to my wife." "Well husband make love to me then." I whispered in my sexiest voice. "Here?" Tommy asked with a chuckle. I kissed him hard and said. "Right here."

It only took Tommy a minute before he kissed me. He was running his hands all over my body. I couldn't help but whimper in excitement. Tommy quickly pulled my bikini top off. He took my very sensitive left nipple into his mouth. I begged for more. He bit my nipple lightly. I yelped out then he repeated the same treatment to my right one. I pulled him up to kiss me. I could feel how hard he was through his swimming trunks. I grabbed him through them making him jump a little. I smiled and he grabbed my bottoms pulling them off too. He ran his hands down my stomach. He got to my pelvic bone stopped and said. "You are so hot." Then he ran his thumb over my clit. "Oh Tom." I moaned out. He chuckled.

I couldn't take this slow pace anymore. I yanked Tommy's swimming trunks down. I stroked him softly. He was so hard in my hands but silky too. He put his hand over mine. He entered me. "Damn you're tight." He groaned. I tried to replay back but all I could do was gasp. He was going incredibly slow. It driving me beyond mad. "Faster." I yelled. He started pushing in and out of me faster and faster. Then he rubbed circles around my clit again.

"Tommy I'm gonna cum." I screamed out. "Me too Jude." I felt the most amazing organism and called out Tommy's name bring him with me. Tommy pulled out of me and wrapped us in the blanket. He kept kissing me and whispering that it was the best sex of his life. "I love you Mrs. Quincy." "Me too Babe." I mumbled falling asleep in Tommy's arms.

Later I felt Tommy carrying me. Then I felt a bed under me. I noticed Tommy had redressed me. He laid next to me rubbing my stomach. I smiled through my tiredness.

[Second week of the honeymoon]

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude has been my wife for over a week already. I have to admit I'm still in awe. I'm grateful the morning sickness is much better. My pregnant wife is very horny these days. All she wants to do is eat and have sex. I actually having trouble keeping up. But it's pretty great to have someone want you so bad.

Kwest and Sadie called us from France today. Sadie told us Victoria is due in a few days. Jude decided to call and check on her mom but she didn't answer. So Jude called Stuart and Georgia. They had all become very close. Strange in my opinion. Anyway Stuart told us Victoria was in the hospital she had her baby. Stuart had gone over to check on Victoria and ended up delivering the baby. The baby's name is Anthony Stuart Johnson. Victoria still hasn't told anyone who the baby's father is.

Jude has been so hungry but has begun getting bad heartburn. I had to go out and get her some tums. I read online that heartburn is a sign that the baby will be born with a full head of hair. Jude told me she really wants a girl. I was a little surprised. I really don't care what sex the baby is as long as it's healthy.

[Week three time to go home]

(Jude's point of view)

Tommy and I are leaving Thailand today. As much as I miss home I can't believe three weeks is already over. I'm now three months along and getting huge already. Tommy says you can't even tell I'm pregnant. But I know you can tell.

Tommy finished our packing while I took a nap. I called Jamie last night and had him schedule a press conference. To my surprise no one has suspected I'm pregnant yet but I know it's only a matter of time. Tommy wanted to wait but I told him I wanted the announcement to come from us. And everyone will be able to tell soon enough.

Tommy and I called his family last night and told them. Tommy's mom cried and everything. Tisha and Cara have already offered clothes, toys, and advice.

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude and I are sitting at a small table with Jamie. Jamie grabs the microphone. "Hello welcome I'm Jamie Andrews Co-CEO of NBR. I am here today with Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison-Quincy. They have an announcement. Jude?" Jude smiles and takes the microphone. "Tom and I are here today to announce that we are expecting out first child."

The reports went nuts. There were a ton of camera flashes and reports were screaming out questions. I leaned into the mic and said. "We'll take five questions."

I pointed to a reporter. "Jude when is your due date?" I answered for her since we had already discussed not releasing the date. "We aren't revealing the due date yet." Jude pointed to another reporter. "Do you know the sex?" He asked. "No and Tom and I aren't plan to find out either." Jamie pointed to the next reporter. "Will you keep recording Jude?" She smiled. "Of course and my album will still be released on time." I pointed to another reporter. "Tom I know in the past you had said you didn't want children. Do you still feel that way?" The woman asked. "Not at all I am so excited to be a father and really happy that Jude and I are starting our family."

Questions were still being shouted at us. Jamie took the mic back. "This press conference is over. Thank you all for coming." Jude and I stood up. In Jude's new dress her tiny baby bump showed. The cameras were flashing like crazy again as I grabbed Jude's hand.

The next day Jude and I were on the cover of every magazine and newspaper. There was some garbage in some of them. But most of the news was positive. Jude and I looked towards our future.


	19. Epilogue

The Wedding Craze

Epilogue

Chapter 16 The Future

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude is five months along now. She seems to finally be done with all the morning sickness. She's slowly been gaining weight. Since we've been home from Thailand Jude's focus has been on finishing her album. I have to remind her all the time to take breaks. Jamie even made a nap time for her.

Speid and Karma haven't been working as much. Lisa Jude is now three months and she has had a lot of ear infections. She keeps them busy. Victoria and her new son Anthony have decided to stay in town. They are currently living with Kwest and Sadie.

Sadie has been really busy. She's planning Stuart and Georgia's wedding. They finally decided on November 3rd. Jude and I have been thrilled that Sadie hasn't went baby crazy yet.

"Jude girl time for a break." "Tommy damn it we're fine. Let me finish this song." "Nope go feed my baby." I say chuckling. She rolls her eyes but head's for NBR kitchen. Kwest peeks in and says. "You're getting on her nerves again." I sigh. "I know I can't help it she's having my baby."

[Another Month has past]

(Jude's point of view)

I'm starting to not be able to see my feet already. Tommy is too damn overprotective. At first it was cute but now I feel like punching him all the time.

Last night Tommy and I babysat Lisa Jude and Anthony. It was a little craze. The worst part was Tommy didn't want me to do anything. I never thought I would say this but I am happy to have my mom home. She is helping keep me sane these days. She is the only person who can get Tommy, Dad, and Jamie to easy up. I do worry about her though. She seems a little lonely.

[3 Months later]

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude's due in a month. Time has passed so quickly. Today is Stuart and Georgia's wedding. Sadie refused to be matron of honor because she's the planner. So Georgia asked Jude. I worry about her being on her feet so much today. Believe or not I'm Stuart's best man. I know weird but he and I have really gotten a long especially since the wedding. He has been almost as overprotective of Jude as I have the last few months.

"How you feelin Stuart?" I asked. "Nervous way more nervous than I was when I married Vicki." I laughed and said. "Yeah the second wedding was a lot harder for me too." Kwest came in with Sadie right behind him telling us it was time. Pegan had flown in to marry them at Jamie and Zep's request.

The ceremony was fairly short and traditional. I took Jude's arm and was about to head back down the aisle. Jude stopped me. "Tommy." She gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "I'm in labor." She said quietly. "What?" I screamed the whole church turned to look at us.

Stuart ran back towards us. "What's wrong?" "Jude's in labor." I said in a panic. Sadie laughed as she came beside us. "Come on Jude." Sadie said taking her arm. Victoria came over and guided me towards the car.

When we got to the hospital they took Jude to get settled and said they would come and get me soon. I decided to call my family and a few close friend's who weren't at the wedding. Most of the wedding attendances were at the hospital waiting with us.

The nurse came out and got me. "Come with me Mr. Quincy." I nodded and walked away from our family and friends. When I walked in the doctor was standing with her. I asked the doctor. "How is she doing Doc?" "She is doing great." He said before leaving us. "Jude hi baby how are you?" I said kissing her forehead. A contraction hit and she screamed. "How am I am in labor you dumb ass." I laughed holding her hand.

12 hours, a sore hand, and a ton of visitors later my daughter was born. Jude held our beautiful daughter. She had the most beautiful soft angel blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was an angel just like her mother.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked us. Jude and I had been discussing names for months but we hadn't agreed on a name. Jude look down at our baby and then up at me and smiled. "Her name is Alyssa Michelle Quincy." I smiled and nodded it was the prefect name for our angel. Jude fell asleep. I held my daughter and sung her a sweet lullaby.

[A few months later]

(Jude's point of view)

I was feeding Alyssa when the door bell rang. I hurried down the stairs and found Darius standing on the other side of the door. "So I'm guessing this is the new super star?" He said pointing to Alyssa. "Yeah this is Alyssa Michelle Quincy." "She's a beauty Jude." "Thank you."

"Come in Darius." I said leading him into the house. He followed me into the living room. "What brings you here?" I questioned. He smiled and asked. "How's everyone doing?" "Um well Dad and Georgia got married. Kwest and Sadie are expecting now too." "That's great." "Yeah it is. Tommy and I have been busy with Alyssa." "I bet." He replied back. "Speid, Karma and their little girl Lisa Jude are on tour. Wally, Kyle, and their girlfriends went with them. Mason and Chaz just left on tour too. Jamie and Zep are as busy as ever with NBR." I said wondering why he was really here something was up.

"How's your mom?" He asked seeming very nervous. "She and Anthony are good she's living with Kwest and Sadie. They help her out a lot." I said wondering why he asked about my mom. "Anthony is that your brother's name?" "Yeah Anthony Stuart Johnson." "That's a nice name." He smiled and winked at Alyssa. "Would you like to hold her?" I asked. "If you don't mind." He said. Darius was acting nothing like the strong man I was use to. "Of coarse not Alyssa this is Uncle D."

He held her a long time before he spoke again. "It's been a long time since my little girl was a baby." "How is your daughter?" I asked. "She's good." "How's Portia?" "She's doing better and since Shay and his fiancée' are living near her facility I'm moving back home." "Really? Are you starting a new label?" I asked wondering if maybe this is why he was here. "No actually I'm retiring I have plenty of money. I just want to enjoy my kids." "So why Toronto?" "My son is here." He said looking sad. "You have a son." I questioned.

Just then Tommy came through the door carrying Anthony. "Hey D what are you doing here?" Tommy asked. Darius totally ignored him starring at my brother. Man he has the weirdest baby thing now. Maybe his son is a baby.

"Who this?" Darius asked trembling as he pointed towards the baby. "That's Anthony." I said. I looked at Darius he was starring and I saw tears in his eyes. Tommy asked. "D you okay?" As he shook his head it all suddenly clicked. Oh my god! "Darius?" I questioned slowly still trying to wrap my brain around this one. "Uh um yeah Jude." He stumbled out. "Is Anthony? Is my brother your son?" I asked so shocked. "Yes he is." Darius confirmed as Tommy looked at the baby and then Darius over and over.

I left and hurried to call my mom. Tommy gave Anthony to Darius to hold for the first time. "Mom?" I said. "Yes Jude is something wrong with Anthony?" "No Mom but his father is here." I said wondering how she would reply back.

She gasped a few time and then said. "Darius is there?" "Yes Mom he is. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little hurt. "It was just another mistake." She said clearly crying. "Mom you still should've told me." I said trying to understand but I hated that she felt like she couldn't tell me things. "I know I'm so sorry Jude." She said sobbing. "I promise for now on to do right by you, Sadie, and Anthony."

[Three years later]

(Tommy's point of view)

Today is Alyssa's 3rd birthday. She's running around with Lisa Jude, Anthony, Kwest Jr. and Jillian (She's Zep and Jamie's little girl). Jude is pregnant again seven months a long with our son we decided to find out this time around.

Jude and I just finished a joint album. Yeah Jude talked me into doing an album. Chaz and Mason got married not long ago around the same time Robbie and Kristine got married. Jude was mad because she had to be a pregnant bridesmaid again.

Wally and Sammy are having a joint ceremony with Kyle and Gina in six months. Sadie is busy planning again it has almost become a second career for her. Darius and Victoria finally gave in and our co-parenting Anthony together. To be honest I think there is more going on then co-parenting.

Everyday I still am in shock that Jude my angel is my wife and we have a beautiful daughter and now to complete our lives our son on the way. When I met that fiery red head I knew she would change my life but I had no idea how happy I would be. It still feels unreal.

The End.


End file.
